


why don't you take your heart out (instead of living in your head)

by sofarsoperfect



Category: GOT7, ft Day6, ft TWICE, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Uptown vs Downtown, Arranged Marriage, Country Clubs, M/M, Minimum Wage Employees, controlling parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: "It’s like… suddenly, everything fell apart.”“Fell apart? Or fell into place?” Namjoon asked. Seokjin looked at him. “None of them loved each other. Maybe this is how it was always supposed to go. Sometimes things have to fall apart to fall the way they’re supposed to,” Namjoon suggested. Seokjin nodded.“Perhaps you’re right.”“I hope everything falls into place for you as well, Kim Seokjin-ssi,” he said, picking up his tray. He turned to go but Seokjin reached out, resting a hand on his arm. Namjoon turned to him.“What’s your name?”“Namjoon,” he said, turning properly to point to his name badge. “Have a good night, sir,” he said, bowing shallowly and then walking away.





	why don't you take your heart out (instead of living in your head)

“Y’know, we have a saying about those kinds of people back in America,” Jae said, standing off to the side with Jackson and Yoongi. They both looked at him, expectant. “If their noses were any higher in the air, they’d drown when it rained,” Jae commented. Yoongi snorted, looking away while Jackson covered his mouth to try and muffle his high pitched laugh. It didn’t do much in the long run and a couple of the guests looked at him in disgust while he ran off to the kitchen. Jae smirked, more than happy with himself, offering his tray of hors d'oeuvres to the other guests nearby. 

“I swear, these places get more packed and these people get more snippy every year,” Mark complained quietly to Brian and Namjoon. Namjoon nodded, stacking the dirty dishes in the gray box on his cart. Mark gently set his tray in it.

“I’ll check the far dining area and be right back with the dishes. Don’t slap anyone while I’m out,” Brian suggested. Mark snorted, Namjoon shaking his head as he settled the box on his hip and headed for the kitchen. Mark turned, almost running directly into a guest on his way. 

“Oh!” The gentleman said, stumbling backwards. 

“I’m so sorry, are you alright, sir?” Mark asked, gently reaching out to steady him. He looked up, his blond fringe falling delicately into his feline eyes, plush lips spreading into a bright grin. He was only an inch or so shorter than Mark but he seemed twice as sturdy, more solid muscle than lanky nothingness that Mark had a tendency to call himself. 

“I’m no sir, just Jimin-ssi is alright. I’m fine, thank you,” Jimin told him. Mark stepped back, bowing at the waist. 

“So sorry to inconvenience you, Jimin-ssi.” 

“Quite alright. Excuse me… Mark-ssi,” Jimin said, reading off of Mark’s name badge. Mark side-stepped and straightened, letting out a breath of air. He shook himself and headed off towards the dining area, hopeful not to encounter or run face first into anymore guests. 

Jimin headed back out to the deck, the JYP get together still in full swing out there. He carefully weaved through the crowds, past the employees and out towards the familiar faces of his friends. Seokjin and Tae were looking more than a little bored and Youngjae had taken to leaning on the bannister, looking out onto the lake instead of mingling with the guests, all of them more dull than the next, Jimin knew. 

“Please, you guys, don’t look too thrilled, you don’t want to cause a ruckus over here for my uncle to complain about,” Jimin commented, reaching them. He took a drink from a passing waiter’s tray and bumped hips with Youngjae, who looked over with a slight smile. 

“My father is far too busy trying to weasel the won out of the investors to give much of a hoot about us, but what will you do? I haven’t even seen Jinyoung hyung since we got here, I imagine father’s showing him off as well, him and Jaebum hyung and their picture perfect betrothal.” 

“How is that going?” Seokjin asked. Youngjae let out a humorless chuckle.

“Better him than me,” Youngjae admitted. Tae sighed, coming over to lean on his shoulder. “Just look at the lovebirds now, can’t you see how smitten they are?” Youngjae joked, nodding to the water’s edge. 

Seokjin crowded in with them to look. Jaebum and Jinyoung were putting on quite the show for the couple of investors J.Y. Park Senior had brought over. Even from this distance, the gold band on Jinyoung’s hand was nothing to sneeze at, shiny as ever. They were really playing up the engagement thing, Jinyoung holding onto Jaebum’s arm while Jaebum leaned his head towards Jinyoung. And all for the confirmation of a successor for the company. How low could you get?

“How long do you give them?” Seokjin asked. 

“Five years,” Youngjae replied. 

“Not even,” Yugyeom commented, coming over. Jimin beckoned the younger boy closer, Yugyeom all but engulfing him as he stepped in, pulling Jimin against his chest, Jimin leaning against his sturdy body. “Two, three tops. As soon as the company transfers hands, the divorce will be written and signed and that marriage won’t be more than a blemished on either of their records. I’m sure of it.” 

“Father won’t give up the company that easily,” Youngjae replied. 

“Will he have a choice after they marry? You don’t want it, Jinyoung-ah is his only remaining heir and he doesn’t even want it. Jaebum-ah is convenient and smart and does want it. He’ll write that company over before their second anniversary if he doesn’t want to lose it to a bigger corporation and we all know it,” Seokjin pointed out, finishing his comment with a sip of his wine. “Now we all wait with bated to breath to see who I marry.” 

“My money’s on Sungjin hyung but we’ll see,” Taehyung put his two cents in. Yugyeom scoffed. 

“What does Sungjin hyung have that your family wants?”

“Part of the club,” Seokjin answered immediately. “You remember about five years back, we had to sell part of the club because of bad business dealings with some suppliers. Well Park Sungjin’s family picked it up, almost immediately. Bailed our family out of some rather hot water. If I marry him, it’ll all be signed right back under the Kim name within a year of our marriage. The problem is getting his family to agree. I would rather be forced to work here as a waiter for that year than marry him but y’know-”

“Sungjin hyung is a good guy,” Youngjae replied. “He’s fair and kind and he’s never had a bad thing to say about anyone-”

“And I adore that about him but his acting skills are terrible and we have to be engaged for ages before the wedding. I’m just not willing,” Seokjin explained. Youngjae nodded, all of them nodded actually, and what a sad sight to see so many sage, young faces. 

“How long until their wedding?” Taehyung asked, referring to the couple still out by the lake. 

“A year,” the two young brothers answered in unison.

“Date’s set for mid-October of next year. A fall wedding, cream and maroon are the colors, ranunculus flowers. It’s going to be a gorgeous wedding. Reception’ll be here, of course. And we’ll be their best men.” 

“Sounds just lovely and perfect planned.”

“But you know what they say,” Jimin commented, taking a sip of his drink. “Best-laid plans and all that…”

 

Mark felt around for his phone, still half asleep. Jackson moaned on his side of the room, turning over in bed to pull his pillow over his head. Mark’s phone would not stop ringing, his hands searching in the darkness of their room to try and find the cell. He finally closed his fingers around it, fumbling to answer it. 

“Mark Tuan,” he answered, groggily.

“Did I wake you?” Nayeon chuckled in his ear. He sighed, pressing his face into his blanket. 

“Yeah. Late night at the club. What’s up, Nayeonie?” 

“Minhyuk called in,” she replied. Mark groaned, turning over.

“Again?”

“Yeah. You think you can pick up the shift in the production rooms? I know you worked a double the other day-”

“Nah, I got it. I could always use the hours. I’ll let Jacks and Bamie know. Eight to two?” He asked. 

“Yeah. You know we super appreciate it, oppa,” she told him. Mark hummed in replied, clearing his throat a second later, sleep still clogging his system. 

“No problem, Nayeonie. I’ll see you tonight,” he told her. Nayeon wished him a good day and hung up, Mark tossing his phone back onto his night stand. He rolled over to press his face into his blankets for another moment, groaning deeply. He didn’t have the presence of mind to check the time but he was sure it was after one in the afternoon, the blackout curtains in his and Jackson’s room putting the room in a false sense of darkness. 

Mark finally dragged himself out of bed, heading for the living room. He let the door shut softly behind himself, walking into the great room to see Bambam already awake and working on his homework. He was hunched over the coffee table, laptop and books open, highlighters and pens all over the table. Mark ruffled his hair on the way to the kitchen, Bambam looking up with a furrow in his brow, pulling his headphones out of his ear. 

“What’re you doing up?” Bambam asked. 

“I gotta work tonight,” Mark replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He really didn’t tell Bambam he loved him enough, he thought as he picked up his coffee, still hot. He didn’t really want to look at Bambam though, knowing he was staring at him with narrowed, upset eyes. 

“Hyung-”

“Gotta take the hours where I can get them, Bamie. You know JYP, they’re gonna be cutting hours soon as it starts snowing. Don’t worry about me,” he said, coming around to sit on the couch. He finally looked at Bambam, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. “What’re you working on?”

“Music comp stuff. Test next week and this assignment’s due on Wednesday. You know-”

“You’re not taking extra hours at the club,” Mark told him. Bambam huffed, looking back down at his work. “Jackson-ah and I got the rent, and you work almost every day you’re not at school as is. I know you have nights off from the classes but we told you to do that so you can do your work. Jacks and I didn’t go to college, you can and you’re doing so well, Bamie. Don’t worry about the work, we can handle it.” 

“You work so many hours,” Bambam reminded him. Mark nodded. “It’s not good for you.” 

“Let me worry about me, okay? You take care of yourself, your classes, your work. Jackson and I can handle ourselves. Like I said, you’re doing so well. You made Dean’s List last semester,” Mark reminded him, Bambam looking down with a little shy smile. Mark ruffled his hair again with a wide grin. “I’m proud of you, both of us are, you know that, right?” 

“Yeah. Thanks, hyung.” 

 

“Go home,” Hoseok said, glaring at Jeongguk. Jeongguk looked up from where he was mopping the dance studio floor, eyes wide and surprised. “C’mon, Gukie, you’ve been here all day. Go home. Yoongi hyung and Namjoon ah are probably wondering where you are and I know you have homework.”

“I still got-”

“I’ll get someone else to do it. Dowoon’s been slacking lately anyway,” Hoseok joked. Jeongguk’s mouth twisted as he walked over, dragging the rolling mop bucket with him. “Gukie, you’ve been here since we opened at six. Go home, I know you’ve got a boat load of homework you have to get done.”

“Hyung, I-”

“Don’t ‘hyung’ me,” Hoseok told him, snatching the handle of the mop from his hand. “Go home. Get your education, you little shit,” Hoseok joked. Jeongguk cracked a smile at him, Hoseok smiling gently at him. “It’ll get done. Get outta here.” 

“Thanks, Hobi hyung.”

“Go!” Hoseok told him. Jeongguk ran past him, Hoseok shaking his head at the kid. He picked up the mop himself, getting to work finishing the room before they had their 2:30 dance class come in. The college kids always made a mess of the room and it needed all the attention it could get before they showed up. 

Hoseok finished pushing the mats squared into the corner and mopping up the floor at quarter to two, pulling the mop bucket out behind himself, shutting the door behind himself, hanging the wet floor sign on the door handle. He rolled it all the way to the back room, heaving the heavy bucket into the sink to drain it while Dowoon came into the room. 

“I thought Gukie was doing that?”

“Guy’s been here since six, and he’s got classes tomorrow. I sent him home,” Hoseok answered. Dowoon shook his head. 

“Too nice, hyung.”

“Maybe,” Hoseok admitted, finishing rinsing out the bucket and setting it back on the ground. “But you get to finish the last room.” Dowoon opened his mouth. “Don’t even think about it, Dowoon-ah. I’ll watch the front desk, you’re on mop duty before we have that aerobics class at three. And don’t forget to straighten up,” Hoseok told him. Dowoon sighed, taking the handle of the mop. 

“You know how I called you nice, hyung?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hoseok replied, walking past him and out to the front desk, “Pull the wet floor sign off the handle of room four when you’re done while you’re down there!” He called back, getting a acknowledging groan in reply. He wiped his brow as he sat down in the chair, leaning back. He heard the sounds of the machines in the main room, the roll of the mop bucket when Dowoon finally left the back room, the creak of the door to the breakroom that he really needed to ask Ilhoon to fix. Nah, he’d ask Jackson, he was better with his hands. 

“Sleeping on the job?” 

Hoseok looked up from where he was staring at the ceiling to see Brian and Jae standing at the counter. He pushed himself to his feet, leaning on the center of the half circle desk. 

“What’re you doing here? You idiots don’t work out.” 

“Looking for Dowoonie, messaged us about a mean manager,” Jae joked, making Hoseok shake his head at him.

“I’m the worst, I made him mop,” Hoseok replied. Brian pretended to be hurt while Jae hissed between his teeth. 

“You’re a goddamn mastermind. We both got the day off so we figured we’d take our favorite maknae out for lunch. Can you let him go for just half an hour?” Brian asked, pouting at him. Hoseok narrowed his eyes at his hyungs, pretending to be uncertain. Jae widened his eyes and pouted as well, Brian tilting his head towards Jae to make a cute scene for the manager at the gym. 

“You’ll find him in room five, tell him when he’s done mopping he can go,” Hoseok told him. 

“Thanks Hoseokie,” Brian cooed, reaching over to ruffle his hair. Hoseok batted him away playfully, Jae and Brian disappearing around the corner to get to the studio rooms. 

2:30 on the dot Dowoon was being dragged out of the gym in a headlock by Jae, Brian rolling his eyes as he trailed behind them. Hoseok waved them off and then immediately covered his mouth in surprise when they nearly stumbled directly into the college class on their way into the gym. Hoseok covered his face with his hands as Brian excused them, apologizing on his way past the instructor and the students, the three of them finally making their way out of the gym to the amusement of all the students coming inside. 

“Hello, we’re with-”

“The college class, of course. Room number four should be all set up for you, around the corner to the left and straight through, it’ll be on your right,” Hoseok directed them, bowing at the waist. The instructor nodded and waved them all on their way. Hoseok nodding at the students, the two at the back giggling to themselves but waved at him politely, the incredibly tall dark haired boy and the small, compact blond one making quite the pair. 

 

Mark let himself into the JYP building long past closing hours, yawning on his way to the back of the building. Momo reached out and smacked him as he covered his mouth, wincing from her sudden attack. He smiled sheepishly and slid his name badge to punch into work. 

“Don’t even think about yawning for the rest of the night, Mark Tuan, I am too exhausted to be yawning all night long,” she told him, pulling her dark hair all up into a high ponytail. Mark smiled at her, clipping his badge on and walking back with her for the trash cans. “You’re covering for Minhyuk again, aren’t you? Does that guy even come to work anymore?”

“Hell if I know. But y’know, I could always use the extra hours for rent and what-nots,” Mark explained, pulling cart four from the storage room. “You working on the dance rooms again?”

“All night. I swear these idols don’t know the first things about picking up after themselves when I go in there,” Momo complained, putting all her things on the cart, setting up her bluetooth. “You know they say they have a new producer that stays late in those rooms lately. Maybe you’ll run into him,” she commented, pushing a headphone into her ear. 

“If he’s in my way, I hope I don’t,” Mark said. Momo giggled, pushing her cart out of the room, Mark behind her, doing a quick double check for all of his things. The two of them slipped into the elevators together, sharing a withering look as the door slid slowly shut on the night shift janitors. 

Momo slipped off first while Mark’s rooms were much higher in the building, all the producing rooms on the fifth through seventh floors. He let himself off on the fifth floor, letting himself into the first of many rooms. He sighed at the mess it already was, producers seeming to be just as bad as idols at picking up after themselves if they knew they weren’t going to be the ones to clean it. 

Pick up, organize, sweep, dust, wipe down the windows, empty the trash cans, double check. Mark was used to doing it all by now, the steady to and fro of his job. He was used to it, a year and a half at JYP under his belt as a night janitor keeping him to a strict schedule. His six hours weren’t that exciting but they were routine and he was more than happy to have a predictable job considering his other one. 

A single room took less than half an hour to finish if he was efficient and then he shut the door, initialed the placard to let them know it had been cleaned, locked up. It was easy to do and he looked at his watch to see it was already almost ten o’clock. Mark took a second to lean against his cart, shoot off a message to Jackson that he was doing alright, bored but alright, and thought about his lunch before letting himself into the next room. 

“Oh, apologies, ahjussi,” he said, noticing the man sitting at the table. 

“No, no, you’re fine- ahjussi?” The man said, lifting a brow at him. Mark paused in the doorway. “I’m a bit young for that title, don’t you think? I mean, Jesus, I can’t be much older than you,” he commented. “Im Jaebum-ssi is fine. And besides, I didn’t mean to be here this late, as is,” he said, beginning to stack his papers together. 

“So sorry, Jaebum-ssi, I’ll come back-” 

“You’re fine, I should be going anyway. Didn’t mean to interrupt you,” he said, getting to his feet, shoving his things in the bag on the couch. Slinging the bag around his shoulders, he made for the door, pausing halfway to look at Mark. 

Mark flinched back from the sudden stare and then looked at himself. He didn’t think he looked strange, regulation black jeans, gray Converse, JYP staff polo and a dark blue henley underneath it. Nothing stood out but the man- Jaebum- he looked at him for a long moment. 

“Do I know you?” He asked, finally. 

“I don’t think so, sir.” Jaebum narrowed his eyes for an extra moment before shaking it off. 

“Sorry. Have a good night, sir.” 

“You as well, Jaebum-ssi,” Mark told him, sidestepping to let him out. Jaebum walked past him and down the hall, Mark watching him walk away. 

If anyone didn’t belong here, it was him. Distressed dark wash jeans, black combat boots, graphic t-shirt layered over a long sleeve and oversized hoodie. He looked like he walked off a college campus, especially with his distressed messenger bag at his side. Mark shook his head to himself but decided not to think it over too much, going about cleaning the office. 

This one turned out to be a lot cleaner than the others, the trash full but the general room not covered in trash and left over sheet music crumpled in corners, the soundboard free of debris. An actually decent human who knew how to clean up after himself. That was more surprising than anything. 

 

Jaebum let himself into his apartment, the light flicking on immediately as he closed the door. He blinked rapidly to try and adjust to the sudden blinding light, and turned to look. Jinyoung was sitting in the chair by the light while Sungjin and Seokjin were sitting on the coffee table, Sungjin leaning on his thighs while Seokjin had crossed his legs primly. 

“It’s barely 11,” Jaebum said, tossing his bag onto the couch. 

“It’s late and you’re engaged,” Sungjin commented. 

“Thank you, dad,” Jaebum said, going for the kitchen. Seokjin rolled his eyes while Jinyoung got to his feet to follow his fiance to the kitchen. Jaebum had poured himself a glass of water and was taking a long drink when Jinyoung walked in, crossing his arms over his chest. Jaebum set the glass down and leaned against the counter, hands curling around the edge while Jinyoung leaned his back against it. “What the hell was that display?”

“Seokjin hyung’s idea,” Jinyoung snorted, Jaebum smiling slightly as he shook his head to himself. “I don’t care how late you’re out, you know this. I know you’re out because you’re at the studio-”

“And we’re not exactly in love,” Jaebum commented. Jinyoung sighed slowly and nodded.

“Yeah, and that. But they make a point, it doesn’t look good.”

“I’m not in the papers yet,” Jaebum said, turning his head to look at him. “It’s not that big of a deal. I’m working on my music, it’s the only time I can get in those studios without someone breathing down my neck, like-”

“Like my father, I know. I’m sorry,” Jinyoung apologized. Jaebum straightened and turned the rest of his body. Jinyoung was looking at the ground and he swallowed, unable to look at Jaebum. Jaebum had known Jinyoung long enough to know that this wasn’t a front, this was a sincere and honest apology for things that he had no business apologizing for. 

“It’s not your fault,” Jaebum said, reaching over to take his hand, easing his arms loose. He held Jinyoung’s hand in his, the gold band with the three diamonds inset catching the dim kitchen light, glinting gently. It was beautiful, shiny and gorgeous, perfect for someone like Jinyoung. 

“I should’ve told my father no.”

“We never really had a choice, Jinyoungie, you know that,” Jaebum reminded him, pulling him closer to wrap his arms around his middle, Jinyoung’s ending up around his shoulders. “I love you. I’m just not in love with you.” 

“Me neither. 12 months.” 

“It’s gonna be beautiful.” 

 

“Why won’t you ever let me take you out,” Yugyeom complained, leaning on Jeongguk’s shoulder. Jeongguk looked at Jimin, who shook his head to himself, and then at Bambam, who smiled into his coffee. “Gukie, please…” 

“I gotta work on the weekends, y’know,” Jeongguk excused. Yugyeom straightened and rolled his eyes, Youngjae and Taehyung sliding onto the bench with them, Youngjae setting a box of donuts in the middle of the table for the six of them. “And besides you guys all have those things you gotta do on the weekends, your parents don’t let you out of those, or your brothers for that matter,” Jeongguk reminded them, pulling a sprinkle from the box. 

“I’d be more than willing to dodge out from Im Jaebum hyung’s well meaning gaze for the weekend,” Yugyeom said, batting his eyes at Jeongguk. “Besides, he’s so busy making googly eyes at Jinyoung-hyung all the time.”

“They set a date yet?” Bambam asked, leaning on the table, looking excited. Youngjae’s heart always hurt to see the smile on Bambam’s face, he didn’t have the heart to tell him their matrimony was all a business deal and going to be terribly, terribly short lived. Bambam loved weddings, insisted they were the most beautiful thing. 

“Next year, October,” Youngjae answered, trying to put on a smile as he pulled the raspberry jelly from the box. “Eomma’s talking about the colors already, creme and maroon. She always said Jinyoung hyung looks so dashing in creme,” Youngjae commented, then pretended to gag. Bambam hit him in the arm playfully while Jimin and Youngjae shared a little smile. 

“I bet he’ll look lovely. He and Jaebum look so cute together.” 

“Uncle’s always said so as well,” Jimin commented, taking a sip of his coffee. “A real handsome couple. I can’t say they’ve ever been wrong,” Jimin admitted. “I bet Gukie and Gyeomie would be more so,” Jimin teased, Youngjae darting his eyes in his direction in a silent thank you. Jeongguk’s eyes widened though and he shook his head in quick, minute jerks. “So cute!” 

“Jimin hyung is so right!” Yugyeom added, latching to Jeongguk’s arm. Jeongguk groaned but he was smiling, letting Yugyeom jostle him around, trying to get his lips on Jeongguk’s cheek. “We’d be so cute together!” 

“No one likes the desperate type, Gyeomie,” Taehyung commented primly, looking at him over the lip of his cup. Yugyeom stuck his tongue out at his hyung, Bambam and Youngjae giggling together while Jeongguk made his escape. 

“I have to get to class, I have that early maths, y’know,” Jeongguk explained. He let Yugyeom peck his temple on his way up while Jimin hurriedly shoved his things together, making a small noise in his throat. 

“I’ll go with you! My lab is on the way,” Jimin said, getting up carefully. Youngjae helped him up, pushing his donuts out of the way. “See you guys at lunch. Don’t get into too much trouble, Bamie,” Jimin joked, ruffling his hair. Bambam swatted at him, Jimin sticking out his tongue as he attached himself to Jeongguk’s arm, the two of them headed to classes. 

They walked in silence for most of the way, past the fountain and seamlessly assimilating into the stream of students going to and from classes. Jeongguk rolled his eyes in the beginning but didn’t shake Jimin off, the two of them strolling along to their halls until Jimin disrupted the silence. 

“Why won’t you actually let Yugyeomie take you out?” Jimin asked. 

“I told you, I have to work.” 

“You must have some weekend or Friday night off. Why won’t you try?” Jimin asked. Jeongguk sighed. 

“Because I know as well as you do that his brother and your cousin are getting married because they’re the same class of people. Because it’s a business deal and people in Yugyeom and your lives, they get married for comfort. They get married because they’re supposed to, not for love. I don’t fit,” Jeongguk admitted. Jimin frowned at him. “You guys are my best friends and I’m so glad that I met you and Yugyeom in that dance class, that Youngjae and Bambam and Tae all got to be friends too but Bambam and I aren’t like you guys.”

“Oh, c’mon, Jeonggukie, it’s 2018, it’s not like that anymore-” 

“Jinyoung hyung and Jaebum hyung are getting married because it’s arranged, aren’t they?” Jeongguk asked, coming to a stop. Jimin stopped as well, facing him. He frowned and looked away. “They are. It is like that, Jimin hyung. It’s like that.”

“But Yugyeom-ah really likes you and he doesn’t have to get married for that reason because Jaebum hyung is. You should go on a date with him, you like him, right?” Jimin asked, a hopeful look in his eye. Jeongguk looked resignedly sad.

“I do. I really like Yugyeomie, he’s my best friend and I get butterflies when we talk, when he kisses me like he did at breakfast, all silly like that,” Jeongguk admitted and Jimin smiled at him, eyes sad. “I just don’t know if his family would like me,” Jeongguk said. “And that, that makes all the difference,” he pointed out. 

They walked the rest of the way to class in silence, Jimin hugging Jeongguk extra tightly and extra long before he left him for his lab. 

 

Namjoon tucked in his shirt on his way into the club, rushing in the back door to get into the kitchen. Brian rolled his eyes while Jae stepped in to adjust his tie, Namjoon buttoning up his waist coat. Jae straightened his collar for him as well, Mina walking over with a tray already done, handing it off to Namjoon as soon as Jae was done. 

“You’ve got the Kim party today,” she informed him. “Veranda on the lakefront, the-”

“Weekend regulars. Smile, tray up, don’t trip,” Namjoon recited. Mina shook her head at him while Namjoon adjusted the tray. “I trained you, remember? I hope I know what I’m doing.” 

“I hope so too,” Jae told him, pinning the flower of the weekend to his lapel. Pink peony, with a mint leaf. “Knock ‘em dead,” he suggested. Namjoon winked and swept out the far door, lifting the tray as Bambam came running in. He continued out the door and towards the veranda. 

The kitchen was right on the edge of the building, allowing them the perfect vantage point to get to the veranda party without having to cross any other dining areas. The Kims, Parks and Ims took the veranda every weekend, flouncing around and entertaining investors for the JYP Entertainment Corp as well as Kim Country Clubs. The Ims were a well to do family in the area, smart, beautiful kids and a father with his finger in every pie this side of the Pacific it seemed. 

“I’m telling you, it’s a waste of time for them to spending all hours doing something as frivolous as dance,” Park Sunhi insisted to Im Soyoung, taking a glass of wine off of Namjoon’s tray. “I tell my sister-in-law all the time and she thinks I’m being ridiculous. What will Jiminie truly take away from dance?”

“Yugyeom-ah enjoys it and he’s learned so much about discipline, we were really worried about him. His work ethic just wasn’t the same as Jaebum-ah’s but he’s learned so much, he’s made great friends and we’re more than glad that he’s keeping in touch with the Parks and Taehyungie that way. Who knows, we might have another marriage on our hands if we keep it up,” Soyoung winked at Sunhi who rolled her eyes but was smiling anyway. 

Namjoon resisted scoffing out loud, making a round around the room, a few of the other women taking as well as a tall, young man. He looked at Namjoon, taking the last glass from the tray. Namjoon bowed to him, the man smiling gently before turning back to the crowd of boys near him. 

Kim Seokjin, the oldest heir to the Kim Country Clubs. Namjoon was more than familiar with him and he passed by him as well as his cousin, Kim Wonpil, on his way back to the kitchen. Wonpil was a quiet one, a little strange and more subdued than his cousin but kind just the same. Kim Seokjin didn’t make conversation with waiters but he seemed to be the favorite among the adults. 

“Is all those stuffy well-to-do people talk about is marrying off their kids to the most wealthy of the bunch?” Namjoon complained, setting his tray down. 

“Oh probably,” Bambam commented. “Glad I never get stuck with the Kim party, seems stuffy.”

“Don’t worry, it is,” Jae assured him on his way past. “Dahyun-ah’s been listening to people talk about their treasured kids and that Park-Im marriage for the past three months, that poor girl. I doubt those two actually like each other at all.” 

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Namjoon commented. “Hand me a tray, I’ll go save Dahyun-ah for a few minutes, Jae-hyung, you run the floor and watch out for the gossiping ahjummas, they’re talking about marrying off their next-in-lines. At this rate, they’re gonna be marrying their cousins,” Namjoon quipped. 

“Who says they’re not already,” Jae joked, setting the food down to take the drinks from Namjoon, who laughed gently while Jae headed out the door. Namjoon picked up the food, bumped his hip gently into Bambam’s and headed back out, his trajectory for the buffet table. 

Dahyun-ah looked more than a little relieved to see a friendly face helping her restock, Namjoon muttering jokes to her under his breath as they readjusted the table. Dahyun had to cover her mouth on more than one account, tucking pieces of blonde hair behind her ears. The table was dutifully refreshed and Namjoon made to leave but stopped, paused at the end of the table to see Seokjin. 

He was leaning into Park Sungjin, the two of them giggling under their breath as they looked out at the lakefront. Namjoon could see the party that had trickled out and onto the sands by the lake, the figures of two people that were practically glued to the hip, but his eyes followed back to Seokjin. He was leaning casually on the railing and lifted a shoulder in a casual gesture, Sungjin leaning in towards him, smiling gently. 

Namjoon was jostled by a woman on her way to the buffet and he quickly shook himself, scurrying back towards the kitchen. 

Seokjin looked up from Sungjin’s giggling, watched the tall waiter run back to the kitchen, tray by his side, under his arm. He disappeared from sight into the white kitchen doors, all his long legs and shapely body in the waist coat. Seokjin would be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed him before but he was quickly nudged by Jinyoung and Jaebum tumbling back up the stairs, shaking him from his thoughts. 

“Gross, you’re just gross,” Sungjin commented. 

“Oh absolutely, the most disgusting couple I’ve ever had the displeasure of looking at. Revolting,” Seokjin laid on. Jinyoung swatted at his hyung, cross the little circle they created to get to him. Seokjin went to defend himself with his hand holding his wine, Jinyoung using it as an opportunity to take a drink. “Hey!” 

“Jinyoungie’s about the burst, we’ve been unable to have a drink all night and honestly, I don’t blame him,” Jaebum said. “Excuse me, can I get a whiskey, straight? Thank you,” Jaebum asked a passing waiter. The waiter had rectangular glasses, a thin face and pink lips, bright blond hair that fell just a little into his eyes. 

“Of course, sir, right away,” he replied, walking away with the tray, stacked with empty glasses and hors d'oeuvre plates. Jaebum rubbed his forehead, Jinyoung cradling the glass of red wine to his chest, Seokjin beckoning him in to drape an arm around his shoulders. 

“Rough night?” Sungjin commented. 

“Late.” Sungjin lifted a brow. “At the studio again. I know what you guys said, but what kind of person would I be to run the company if I didn’t place work above all else?” Jaebum told them. Seokjin shared a look with Jinyoung. 

“A horrible excuse, really,” Sungjin commented. Jaebum made to pinch his arm, Sungjin dancing out of the way as a young woman showed up with Jaebum’s drink. He thanked her quietly, taking a sip and sighing into it. “Lush.” 

“I’m strung out and I’m tired, give me my whiskey, Sungjin-hyung,” Jaebum commented. 

“Please don’t become a drunk before you even marry,” Jimin commented, coming over. Jaebum looked over, mid sip, and beckoned him closer, resting a hand on the small of his back. “Shouldn’t you both be getting through the marriage before you turn to the alcohol?” Jimin commented, looking at Jinyoung as well. 

“This isn’t mine, it’s Seokjin’s,” Jinyoung replied, passing it back to it’s owner. Seokjin rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, now it’s mine, is it? After you’ve drank half of it?!” 

 

“Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi said, walking out of his room. Hoseok rolled over on their couch, burying his face further into the pillow. “Hobi, get out of my house and stop sleeping on our couch. It’s unbecoming.” 

“Jeongyeon is still over,” Hoseok moaned, muffled by the pillow. Yoongi rolled his eyes, yawning widely as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Namjoon groaned from his mattress in the corner of the studio apartment but didn’t get up. Yoongi walked over from the counter to sit down in the oversized armchair, settling in and turning on the TV, the news beginning to blare from the television. Hoseok moaned, turning his back to the TV. 

Namjoon dragged himself from his blankets half an hour later and lifted Hoseok’s legs to sit underneath them, a bowl of cereal in his hands and setting his own mug of coffee onto the coffee table, Yoongi pushing a coaster underneath it. 

It was properly cold outside now and they were arguing with the landlord every other day about their heating. They would give up in November, like they always did, and just stockpiled blankets to get some semblance of sleep and warmth. Their apartment, and the rest of the building’s, heating was absolutely awful but they didn’t have a whole lot else to go on than Namjoon and Yoongi’s two jobs, especially while trying to make sure Jeongguk went to school. 

“Make sure Jeongguk gets up for class,” Namjoon said, elbowing Hoseok in the hip. Hoseok moaned, but rolled off of Namjoon, Namjoon lifting his bowl of cereal as Hoseok crawling off the couch and took the blanket with him down the hall. “You have to work at the club or the store today?” Namjoon asked Yoongi.

“I have a bussing shift at the club tonight. Did you finish the laundry last night?” He asked. Namjoon pointed to the drying rack and then shoveled more cereal into his mouth. They heard the lumbering sounds of two bodies coming back down the hall, the bathroom door shutting and then the bundle of blankets that was Hoseok sat down next to Namjoon on the couch. “With luck I’ll be home by nine but we’ll see what happens.” 

“I’m working JYP until two again, so I won’t see you until tomorrow,” Namjoon told him. Yoongi nodded, taking another long drink from his coffee.

“Your guys’ life is fucking ridiculous,” Hoseok said, yawning. 

“Tell me about it.” 

Yoongi walked into the club, taking the back entrance into the kitchen. Brian greeted him, dressed up for a dining shift. 

Weekly shifts for dining were a lot less hectic than weekends, more routine with less parties and more regular guests just coming in for lunch or dinner. The veranda couldn’t be rented out on the weekdays, making their lives a whole helluva lot easier when all they had to do was clear tables and serve tables of guests. Yoongi liked the bussing shifts, it wasn’t nearly as demanding as serving but even so as he straightened his button down, tucking the black shirt into his slacks, he sighed deeply, already knowing it was going to be a slow Tuesday night. 

“A veranda table, Mr. and Mrs. Im?” Tzuyu said, Yoongi looking up from the table he was clearing. 

“Yes, if you don’t mind. And send that tall boy, with the sweet smile and the American name, dark hair, to serve us, he’s a delight,” the imposing Mr. Im asked. Tzuyu nodded, bowing gently at the waist as she picked up menus and silverware rolls, leading them to their veranda table, the tall boy they had come to know as Kim Yugyeom and the smaller one with them, Park Jimin, following them. Yoongi narrowed his eyes as he watched them come in, unsure of why they would bring Park Jimin with them. 

Yoongi carried the tub of dirty dishes with him to the back, setting them down for Jihyo to get to. Brian came in to put in the orders for the drinks, Yoongi grabbing him by the wrist. Brian stopped, letting Yoongi pull him in. 

“They brought a Park with them.” 

“I’ll keep an ear out,” Brian assured him, lifting a knowing brow. “Hey, Chaeyoung!” He called out, walking the rest of the way into the kitchen. Yoongi chewed on his lip for a long moment before grabbing up his towel and walking back out to the table to wipe down his latest table.

If the Ims had noticed that the entire club had noticed their arrival with their youngest son and his friend, they didn’t give it away. Brian gave his best service he had in awhile, doting on them sweetly and talking gently with Jimin and Yugyeom. Yoongi was the first one he chose to help him with the entrees, the two of them bowing out deeply when they were set. Brian pulled Yoongi aside as soon as he had a moment. 

“I haven’t heard anything about a marriage,” he said, and if he noticed Tzuyu listening in as well as Jackson’s ear and Jihyo looking over the counter, he didn’t say anything. “But I bet it’s about their schooling. I filled their waters to overhear about their dancing so it’s probably about Yugyeom’s future with the company.” 

“Well, considering Jaebum’s taking the Park’s entertainment company instead of the family business, it’s no wonder they want to talk to him about his future. Yugyeom’s never been for the company, more free spirited than any of the others, except maybe Taehyung,” Yoongi pointed out. 

“What you think, they want him to stop taking dancing classes?” Jackson suggested. 

“I dunno. Keep you guys posted,” Brian told them. “I have another table,” he said. “And 23 in the dining just left, Yoongi,” he warned him. Yoongi groaned but picked up a fresh bucket that Jihyo passed him, Yoongi heading out with a towel over his shoulder. 

Yoongi tossed all the dishes in the bucket, and glanced over his shoulder as the Ims and Park Jimin stood from their table. Yugyeom and Jimin didn’t look any worse for wear, their expressions didn’t give anything away and Yoongi paused to wish them a good night, Jimin waving at him on his way, eyes squinted up in a smile. Yoongi leaned back over the table, finishing the cleaning up and heaving the heavy bucket to his hip, carrying it into the kitchen.

It had barely hit the counter when Brian and Jackson had him by the arms, dragging him in. 

“It’s true, it’s a marriage. Can you believe they’re rushing their youngest to the altar as well? I mean, he’s barely 21-”

“What?” Yoongi asked. 

“Brian came in when he heard the end of their conversation, the Ims are worried about the family fortune not having an heir. They’re marrying Yugyeom off to Jimin, he’s the best option, he’s young and cute and he’s Park’s nephew, he’s got the blood for it. One Park wasn’t enough for the Ims, they had to shove the other one off as soon as possible too,” Jackson explained in disgust.

“I thought Yugyeom didn’t want the business.”

“He doesn’t, if I know anything, it’s that,” Brian admitted. “They looked so composed. They must feel awful.”

“Some parents.” 

 

“They can’t have Yugyeom too!” Jaebum exploded. Youngjae put his face in his hands, sitting on the couch. “My parents can have whatever they want, they can have me and Jinyoung and even Seokjin is willing but they can’t have Yugyeom! What the hell do they think they’re doing?!” Jaebum shouted, stomping around the living room. 

Yugyeom was in tears when he walked into Jaebum’s apartment and was currently curled up in the armchair, a tight ball in Jimin’s lap, who was also in tears. He was trying to be strong in the wake of this decision but to have his future so brutally taken from him so suddenly, it was awful. He wiped at his eyes carefully, Yugyeom’s face buried in his neck. 

“Jaebum, you’re getting worked up,” Seokjin tried to calm him down. 

“You’re damn right I am, Seokjin hyung! Yugyeom is my baby brother, he’s my only sibling and they’re going to throw him to the sharks too just because I agreed to marry Jinyoung! I did this as a favor to them, to the Parks!” Seokjin reached out to him, gently taking his hands in his. “They knew what they were giving up by giving me over to the Parks, by having Jinyoung and I marry and they’re doing this? They’re going to force Yugyeom into a loveless marriage as well. This is unfair.” 

“I know,” Seokjin told him, and then pulled him into his arms. “I know, it’s most unfair of them to do this to us. I- I wish we had other options,” Seokjin admitted. 

“I suppose it’s a good thing Jeongguk never wanted to go out with me anyway,” Yugyeom muttered. Jimin sighed, gently petting his head. 

“What did you say, Yugyeom?” Youngjae asked. 

“It’s not important,” Yugyeom passed off.

“You like someone, don’t you?” Jaebum asked, pulling away from Seokjin. “A boy in your classes?”

“I met him taking dance classes last year. His name is Jeongguk, he’s so sweet, but our parents would never let me marry him, even if I asked. He’s just not like us,” Yugyeom admitted. “We’re too different.” 

“Isn’t that just the way the world works,” Jaebum sighed. “I have to go. I have to go to the studio I can’t… I just can’t,” Jaebum said, snatching up his bag. Jinyoung stood then, from the couch, reaching for Jaebum. He evaded his hand and grabbed his keys and his shoes, not even putting them on, slamming the door behind himself. 

Seokjin put his hands on his hips, shaking his head to himself. 

Jaebum let himself into the JYP building, stomping up the stairs to the studio rooms. He paid no mind to the elevator, hoping the stairs would clear his mind a little bit. He made it about five flights before he began to get tired and the adrenaline wore off. He trudged up the last two and let himself into one of the far studios, setting all of his things down. 

He only got about halfway through a song before he had his head in his hands, too many things to think about. Yugyeom and Jimin and this boy that Yugyeom liked, who probably liked him back and Jinyoung and his parents and J.Y. Park and duty and family and the wedding. Oh god, 11 months until the wedding. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there in silence but he heard the door open and it was the same boy as before. The short, gangly one with brown hair and delicate features. He paused in the doorway and then made to back track. 

“I’m sorry, are you-”

“Yeah,” Jaebum croaked, putting his face back in his hands. “Could you come back later?”

“Uhm… sure,” he agreed. “Are you… okay?”

“Not… really.”

“Do you wanna… talk about it?” He asked, letting himself into the room. Jaebum looked up to see the boy walking further in the room. Jaebum let out a humorless laugh. 

“Ah… you don’t… even know me,” he said. The boy shrugged. 

“Sure, I do. You’re Im Jaebum-ssi, you’re the eldest son of one of the most powerful businessmen this side of the Pacific. You’re engaged to marry Park Jinyoung, the son of the owner of this whole corporation and you have a younger brother named Yugyeom. You’re gonna take over when you get married and everyone working here is waited with bated breath to see if they get to keep their job,” he explained. Jaebum lowered his hands to his lap and lifted a brow. “I work here and I work at the Kim Country Club on the weekends.”

“Then you probably already know my problem,” Jaebum said. He rested his chin in his hand, sitting down next to Jaebum, elbow on his thigh. Jaebum smiled. “My younger brother is engaged to be married. My parents made the deal today over lunch at the club, with Park Jimin. He’s devastated.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, but you know I guess it’s part of the deal,” Jaebum sighed. “I’m sure you wouldn’t be surprised to hear that Jinyoung-ah’s and I marriage is arranged.” His brows shot up. “I guess you would,” he laughed. 

“Sorry, I just… you look like you’re in love,” he told him. Jaebum leaned back into the couch. “Excellent acting, then. My roommate, Bambam, he was under the impression you were happy and in love and all that as well. He’ll be devastated.” 

“Bambam?”

“Yeah.” 

“Does he go to the university downtown, just off 22nd?” Jaebum asked. He nodded. “Well, he must know Yugyeom then. Youngjae has mentioned him as well, said he didn’t want to tell him the truth, that it would devastate him. He’s a romantic?”

“Bambam’s a huge romantic. Marry for love one day, fantasises about the perfect wedding, all that nonsense. It’s kind of adorable, when you think about it, to wish for a love that wonderful one day,” he explained. Jaebum nodded, smiling a little ruefully to himself. “I’m sorry to hear about your situation though.”

“I appreciate it,” Jaebum replied. “What’s your name, I don’t remember you saying.” 

“I didn’t. Mark Tuan,” Mark introduced himself. “Nice to actually meet you. Suppose I should leave you to it, then,” Mark said, getting to his feet. “Lots of rooms to clean. I’ll come back later. Have a good night, Jaebum-ssi,” Mark told him, going for the door. 

“You as well, Mark-ssi,” Jaebum replied. Mark bowed and left the room, Jaebum tipping his head back against the couch, breathing deeply for an extra second. 

 

“They can’t do that!” Jeongguk insisted. Yugyeom shrugged, pulling his cardigan closer to himself. “That’s such bullshit, how can they just make you do that?! What about what you want to do? What about Jimin hyung? They didn’t even ask him about it, they just decided?”

“I guess they already talked to his parents about it,” Yugyeom mumbled. Jeongguk frowned at him, noticing that Yugyeom refused to look him in the eye. “They agreed that they wanted to do that. They thought Jimin and I were losing track of what we were supposed to do, getting involved in dance and stuff. They want us to get back to what we’re supposed to be doing.” 

“‘Supposed to be doing’ what kind of bullshit?!” Jeongguk exploded, Yugyeom flinching away from him. Jeongguk sighed and shifted closer to him, reaching for his hands. “I’m sorry. But what would happen, if you said no?”

“They told me I could either marry Jimin or I could marry Taehyung,” Yugyeom explained, Jeongguk shaking his head. “Or I could make my own way and they’d cut me off,” he told him. Jeongguk’s eyes widened in surprise. “Those were my only options. I can’t say no, I’m in my last year of school,” Yugyeom reminded him, Jeongguk looking at the ground. “It sucks so much.” 

“They’re gonna make you marry before you graduate, aren’t they?” 

“I don’t know yet,” Yugyeom admitted. “Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung hyung aren’t even supposed to be married until next year but… God, I dunno. They seemed really serious about it at lunch,” Yugyeom told him. “I guess I’ll marry Jimin before the school year ends if I have to. Do I really have a choice?” 

“You-” Jeongguk started. Yugyeom looked at him curiously. “I- I don’t know, Gyeomie. I wish I had an answer.” 

“Me too,” he replied. “On the upside, you don’t have to worry about that date anymore,” Yugyeom joked, trying to make the situation lighter. Jeongguk smiled sadly, Yugyeom picking up his coffee and his bag. “I should go, or I’ll be late to my econ lecture. I’ll see you, Gukie,” Yugyeom told him, getting to his feet. Jeongguk held onto his hand as long as he could, wishing Yugyeom would lean down and kiss him on the head like he used to. 

 

“It’s just so unfair!” Jeongguk lamented to Hoseok at work the next day. Hoseok nodded, sitting on the mats with Dowoon as Jeongguk mopped studio room six. “He doesn’t deserve that, he’s done nothing except be a good son, do everything his parents have ever asked of him and they’re still just taking from him! All they ever do is take from him and his older brother and what right do they even have to do that? Threatening his schooling because they want him to marry some guy he doesn’t even love!” 

“You feel pretty strongly about this guy, huh?” Dowoon asked, fiddling with his phone. He looked pointedly at Jeongguk, who paused to look at him. 

“I mean, he’s one of my best friends, y’know? Of course I do.” 

“You haven’t mentioned Jimin-ah at all and you’re friends with him too, aren’t you?” Hoseok pointed out. Jeongguk paused to put the mop in the bucket, leaning against it. 

“What’s your point?”

“You like him, huh? You have feelings for this guy and that’s why you’re so upset,” Dowoon pointed out. “It really tears you up that you never even got to go on a date with him.” 

“Thank you, so much, for putting that in perspective, Dowoon hyung, I really really needed to hear it,” Jeongguk snipped. Hoseok elbowed Dowoon, who whined and jumped off the mats to walk out of the room. Hoseok turned to Jeongguk, frowning. “It’s not like it would’ve worked out anyway, he’s from another class. Look at the way I live,” Jeongguk pointed out. “I work all the time, I go to school full time, I live in a shitty studio apartment with my two hyungs and, on occasion, you.” Hoseok offered a sad smile. “What do I have to offer him that Jimin hyung can’t?”

“Love,” Hoseok pointed out. “Jimin-ah wouldn’t love him, and while I can’t say for sure that you would, you would give it a damn good try, Jeonggukie. It’s in your nature,” Hoseok assured him. Jeongguk sighed, looking down at the mop. “You’re a good kid, Jeonggukie, and Yugyeom-ah would be so lucky to have you, y’know. So lucky.” 

Hoseok pat him on the back and headed out of the room. Jeongguk messed with the mop for a second before sighing and going back to finishing up the room. 

 

“This isn’t actually going to become a thing, is it?” Mark asked, letting himself into the studio. Jaebum looked up from his sheet music to smile at Mark. “I know Minhyuk has caught you before but I thought you would start to get the memo pretty quick when the cleaning crew would come in while you’re here.”

“This is the only time I have to get stuff done without other people around. Well, except you, apparently. Where is that guy?” Jaebum asked, putting his pen down. 

“He got fired last week. He never showed up for his shifts, which I’ve been picking up, so you might just have to keep looking at me for awhile,” Mark explained, leaning on the doorway. “You want me to come back later, or…?”

“You work a lot, huh?” He asked, rather than answer Mark. Mark nodded. 

“Yeah, I do. I work two jobs and Jackson, my other roommate, works two jobs and Bambam works and goes to school so… y’know we gotta keep food on the table and a roof over our heads one way or another.” Jaebum looked at him with soft eyes. “I know that look, don’t say you’re sorry or you wish you could do something, this is just how we get by. We make it. Wouldn’t trade those idiots for the life of me, either.” 

“That’s good then, having people like that to come home to,” Jaebum admitted. Mark nodded. “You mind if I stick around a bit longer, get a little more work done?”

“I’ll be back before I finish the floor, don’t loiter too long,” Mark suggested. Jaebum nodded, smiling at him. Mark slipped out of the last room, hearing the door to the room Jaebum had been in shutting heavily as he stacked his things back together on his cart. “Good night, Jaebum-ah!” Mark called out. He heard the squeak of shoes and looked up to see Jaebum paused, turned towards him. 

“You as well, Mark-ah,” he replied, turning back to head down the hall, Mark shaking his head as he pushed his cart back to the room Jaebum had been using. 

 

“April, huh?” Seokjin said, conversationally. It was cold out now, but lakefront sparkled with fresh frost and everyone still outside in pea coats and scarves, enjoying the way the sun caught in the final leaves on the trees. Late November at the club was gorgeous, grounds littered in leaves, the crisp smell of cider in the air as well as mulled wine from the kitchen. 

“That’s the word,” Jimin replied, beginning to toy with the ring. White gold, simple band, Yugyeom had given it to him just the week before, it still sat foreign on his hand, too heavy with the rest of his jewelry. “They want us to marry before we graduate, so I expect an early spring wedding, perhaps even March to get it out of the way. Our parents are speaking about colors and flowers, but the decisions not been made yet. It’s a time crunch but-”

“But a necessary one, I assume they suggest,” Seokjin added. Jimin nodded and then lifted his head to look around. He spotted the waiter with the wine first, taking one of the elegantly decorated mugs from the tray with a soft thank you. He nodded and caught Seokjin’s eye. 

They paused for a long moment before he disappeared into the crowd, Seokjin averting his eyes to the ground. Jimin looked up from his wine, at Seokjin and then the retreating back of the waiter. When he turned halfway to offer the wine to their parents, Jimin noticed how handsome he was. He had a sweet face, untraditionally pretty but when he smiled especially wide, he had the cutest dimples. 

“You know him?” Jimin asked. 

“I don’t. Why do you ask?” Seokjin asked, lifting his head and turning it to look out at the lake. 

“No reason,” Jimin replied. He took a sip of the hot wine and sighed into the cup. The relief lasted only a moment before he felt someone curl a hand around his hip and he looked up to see Yugyeom smiling at him. “Evening, Gyeomie,” Jimin said, pushing himself to his toes to kiss his cheek. If Seokjin made a disappointed noise, they weren’t going to acknowledge it. 

“Eomma was hoping to speak to you about the wedding, you know how soon it is. She’s worried she’ll pick the wrong color scheme for your skin,” Yugyeom explained, rolling his eyes. Jimin shook his head a little bit and wrapped his arm around Yugyeom’s middle. 

“Well, let’s not keep her waiting then,” Jimin suggested. Yugyeom led him back towards the Ims, leaving Seokjin at the railing. 

Seokjin sighed and turned, leaning his elbows on the railing, looking out at the lakefront. It was beautiful, in the sunset, the leaves leaving orange and yellow shadows on the grounds, the frost catching along the cattails and the ferns along the lakeshore. A year from now and he assumed he would be looking at all of this, congratulating Jinyoung and Jaebum on their unholy matrimony. 

“Evening, cousin,” Wonpil said, sidling up to him. 

“Good to see a friendly face, Wonpil-ah,” Seokjin said, offering an arm. Wonpil stepped into it, hugging his cousin tightly. “How have you been? I feel like we haven’t spoken properly in ages.” 

“Alright, trying to keep a straight face,” he admitted. Seokjin nodded. “You know it’s all anyone can talk about, right? And now Jimin and Yugyeom, those poor kids,” he commented, turning away to lean on the railing as well. “It’s like we never get a break. It’s one thing or another.” 

“You would’ve been a great husband,” Seokjin told him. 

“Well, thank you. Jaebum-hyung will be better, or so they say,” Wonpil replied. 

 

Sana tapped her fingers against the service desk, steady and controlled while she waited for people to come in. Last week of November at 11 o’clock at night, the last cashier on duty, she didn’t think she would be looking at any customers other than graveyard shift employees coming in for lunches. Nothing had happened in the last three hours other than her cleaning the lanes and straightening the front wall and the liquor and now that all that was done… what now. 

“Go home,” Yoongi said, stepping out of the office. 

“And make you stare into the void by yourself?” Sana joked. Yoongi smiled at her, setting his clipboard down on the counter. “I can last another hour. Who knows, maybe we’ll find something to make conversation about,” she suggested, turning around to lean against the counter. “What’s going on in your life?”

“Not a whole lot. How’s Jihyo-ah?”

“Good, tired. You know how it is,” she replied. Yoongi nodded. “We’re gonna take a vacation this year,” she informed him, Yoongi lifting a brow at her as he leaned against the counter. “We’re just going out to Jeju but it’s gonna be so nice to get away. She works so many hours, I’m worried she’s going to drop dead on me one day.” 

“I worry the same about Namjoon,” Yoongi admitted. Sana smiled gently at him. “He’s my best friend and he spends all his time at work or worrying about me or Jeongguk, he never takes any time for himself. It’d be nice if he could find time for himself.”

“He’s not seeing anyone, is he?”

“Ah, no. Namjoon doesn’t prioritize things like that. Work, y’know?” Yoongi reminded her. Sana nodded. “C’mon, Sana-ah, go home, it’s late and you probably want to spend at least a little time with Jihyo tonight. I’m just gonna be staring into space and finishing closing up in an hour anyways,” Yoongi assured her. Sana sighed at him. 

“Alright, I’ll go, but don’t work too hard,” she told him, pointing at him. “Good night, oppa.” 

“Good night, Sanie,” he replied as she headed for the time clock. He picked up his clipboard, checking off his list of things to do and tapping his pen against the clipboard. Sana waved to him as she walked out the front, the door sliding shut behind her. Yoongi set the clipboard down and walked back into the office to do his final counts. 

20 minutes later, he heard someone calling out for help. He walked out and saw a familiar figure, tall and thin face, terribly delicate and handsome features on wide shoulders, a perfect body ratio. He walked up to the counter and greeted Kim Seokjin, nodding to him. 

“How are you tonight, sir?” He asked, scanning his groceries. 

“I’ve been better, thank you, though,” he replied. Yoongi nodded. 

“Long night?”

“Long few months,” he replied. Yoongi nodded again, bagging up his groceries. “How long are you open?”

“Until midnight,” Yoongi replied. “May I be so bold as to ask what’s troubling you, sir?” He asked. He wasn’t certain what caused him to ask but he was curious. 

“Personal family business. Well,” Seokjin paused. “Not family per say but, those people who are like family. Does that make sense?” 

Namjoon popped up first and then Jeongguk, Hoseok, Mark and Jackson and Brian and Jae, all those people Yoongi surrounded himself with. All of his favorite little misfits and unsettled souls that aligned with his own. Hoseok and his long managerial hours and sleeping on his couch. Mark working two jobs and hardly ever sleeping, Jackson who treated Bambam like a younger brother, looking out for him. Brian, like an annoying cousin that made sure to involve Yoongi in all his schemes and the best gossip. Loud and obnoxious Jae who was everyone’s least favorite but utterly and totally loved older brother at the club. 

“Absolutely. I have a few like that myself.” 

“Everyone should. Family isn’t everything, y’know,” Seokjin said, offering his card. Yoongi gestured to the card reader on front and pressed a few buttons on the register to set it up. 

“No, it isn’t. But those people are.” 

 

December was rather uneventful, all things considered. Jaebum and Jinyoung doted on each other in the public, Jinyoung laughing under his breath gently when Jaebum whispered rude things in his ear. Their friendship was bulletproof, even if their marriage never would be. Everyone mumbled about their loving relationship, how excited they were to get to go to such a lovely ceremony in 10 months. 

10 months, Jaebum would repeat to himself, to Sungjin in dejection late at night. Sungjin nodded, squeezing his shoulder and offering his best for them. 10 months, he would say to Mark sometimes, the two of them beginning to share moments in the late at night, ten, eleven o’clock at night when Mark should’ve been finishing his rooms and they were talking over sheet music instead. Jaebum leaned into the couch, he and Mark giggling over music and their shared problems, their well meaning roommates and their long hours. 

10 months, Jinyoung would say to Wonpil when they went to the cafe on the other side of the city, the place they shared their first kiss. They chatted over coffee and pastries, Wonpil assuring him he was making the right decision. Jinyoung would put his face in his hands, unsure if that was actually true, until Wonpil took his hand in his. 

“I’ll be right here, no matter what,” he would say and Jinyoung would do everything he could not to burst into tears. 

Finals ripped through the college campus like a tornado and the six of them managed to see even less of each other than ever. Taehyung and Jimin danced around each other in their shared apartment, tossing ideas for their final projects back and forth as well as pens and highlighters to study. It was a regular wreck in their apartment at all hours of the day, the addition of Youngjae to get away from his parents only making the place even messier with his clothes and blankets on the couch. 

Jimin struggled to retain his own sanity while he was dragged all over the city when he wasn’t in class or studying because of the impending wedding. 4 months, it didn’t seem real, when he went to tux fittings and chose color schemes. Petal pink, white and black, it would compliment everyone, their parents would insist to them. Jimin didn’t have the energy to argue with a decision that wasn’t even his to begin with. 

He could see the cracks in Yugyeom’s appearance, even as Yugyeom showed up every day, went to class, did his best. He was a good kid, an excellent son and he doted on Jimin like he was the older one. It hurt Jimin’s heart to know that Yugyeom’s was breaking every second they got closer to the wedding day. 

He couldn’t be sure they would even get there. 

Jeongguk saw less and less of Yugyeom as time went on, he and Bambam keeping close together, trading apartments as they had to cut back on hours at work to study, to finish their final projects of the semester. Bambam fell asleep in his bed or he’d pass out in Bambam’s at four in the morning, waking up to crinkled sheets and pen smudges on his hands. Bambam was no better but their hyungs would feed them, check up on them and shake their heads when they fell asleep. 

Bambam had woken up on more than one occasion leading up to finals to see Jackson stacking up their books while Mark put a blanket over the two of them. Namjoon tucking their bags into the corner of Jeongguk’s room while Yoongi hummed in the kitchen, no doubt cleaning up the living room from their mess of journals and writing utensils. 

Seokjin was the first to congratulate Taehyung on his scores when he came home for the holidays, Taehyung so proud of himself. Seokjin hugged his brother so tightly, assuring him that he would take him out to dinner, they would celebrate. Their parents were out, their father entertaining more and more guests at the club these days, the season of giving more than enough of an excuse to try and squeeze as much money as he could from them. Seokjin and Taehyung were pretty much on their own as their parents schmoozed investors but they were all the family they needed. 

Youngjae and Wonpil came over for Christmas dinner at Sungjin, Jinyoung and Jaebum’s apartment. The five of them dancing around each other, giggling together as they tried to put food on the table. The ham was practically inedible when they were finished and Sungjin ruffled Jinyoung’s hair, offering instead of make a traditional Korean stew, the five of them settling down at the table together, more than enough family for each other. 

Jimin ended up at Seokjin and Taehyung’s table, Yugyeom showing up late but with wine. The four of them had Indian take out and watched children’s movies on the floor of Seokjin’s apartment, the four of them fighting over the last of the mulled wine while Santa Claus Is Coming To Town rang out from the television. Yugyeom hadn’t laughed so much in far too long. 

“Get out of my kitchen!” Mark yelled at Namjoon, shooing him out of the apartment’s kitchen with a wooden spoon. Namjoon ran out, laughing at the top of his lungs while Jae was bent double at the corner of the counter. “I swear, if you set my kitchen on fire again-!” 

“Again?” Brian asked, the strange mix of American, traditional Chinese and Korean food draped across the table looking like a disaster. “Namjoon, please tell me you didn’t set their kitchen on fire before now?” He said, leaning out the doorway. 

“Oh, he did,” Hoseok assured them, arguing with the bowl of mashed potatoes, Dowoon holding it down while his manager pounded the cooked potatoes almost to a pulp. “It’s a good thing Mark’s a smart man or the entire apartment building might’ve gone up in smoke. That was a real disaster.” 

“Oil fire! In my kitchen!” Mark shouted, Yoongi laughing where he was sitting on the couch. 

“Get over here before you destroy something else!” Jeongguk called out, his hyung coming over and sitting down on the couch, draping himself across Jackson and Jeongguk’s laps. Bambam was curled up tight in the armchair, Jae coming over to sit on the arm rest while they watched bad American Hallmark movies on the television, the food almost done. 

Mark, Jackson and Bambam’s apartment was stuffed full of people, probably more people than their tiny studio apartment should’ve had, Yoongi, Namjoon and Jeongguk coming over, like they had the past two years, as well as Hoseok and Dowoon, Dowoon’s hyungs Brian and Jae too. The entire apartment smelled like cooked food, the spice of Korean and Chinese as well as the savory of American dishes, the smell of hot apple cider and whiskey coming from the stove, where it was simmering warmly, on top of all else. 

“Alright, food’s almost done!” Hoseok announced, the rest of them climbing off the furniture to get to the table.

The dining room table was big enough to hold the food, but not the people, all the them loading up plates and sitting back down on the couch and armchair, folding against the coffee table, Mark reaching out to turn on Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and insisting, “it’s a classic, it’s Christmas, we’re watching it!” 

There wasn’t anything in the world that could’ve convinced them to get back up when they finished eating, draped across each other on the floor, sitting on top of each other on the couch and the snow falling outside. 

Mark looked outside, the snow falling gently and shimmering with the city lights. The only night possibly all year that people were going to be sitting at home, enjoying each other’s company. He sighed, letting his head rest against Jae’s, Bambam sitting in Jae’s lap while Mark was perched on the armchair’s armrest. 

“Merry Christmas,” Dowoon muttered, sleepily, lying across Brian, Namjoon and Hoseok’s laps, Brian gently brushing his hair from his face. 

“Yeah. Happy Christmas,” Jeongguk agreed, resting his head against Yoongi’s chest, slouched in his hyung’s lap. 

 

Jeongguk only started to get worried when he hadn’t seen him for an extended period of time. The semester had barely started and while he had seen Bambam far more often than he had expected to at the beginning of the year, he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Yugyeom. Youngjae and Taehyung had managed to keep themselves scarce as well and it seemed every time Jeongguk tried to grab one of them to ask about him, they disappeared for another lecture or they had a meeting with their parents for the afternoon. 

“Do you know where Yugyeomie has been?” Jeongguk asked Bambam over lunch. Bambam lifted his eyes from his lunch, lifting a brow. “I mean… I haven’t seen him at all since the semester began and I’m… worried, I guess would be the word for it. It seems strange, I’m sure he’s fine, I just-”

“You’re not wrong, I haven’t seen him either,” Bambam agreed. “Have you seen Jimin, maybe he knows?” The unspoken implication sat heavy in Jeongguk’s stomach but he knew he was right. “But now that I say it, I haven’t been seeing Jimin-hyung around either,” Bambam mentioned, a twist to his lips. “I hope they’re alright.” 

“The wedding must be pretty demanding…” Jeongguk sighed. Bambam looked down. “They moved the wedding to late March right, just under three months until the date,” Jeongguk added, pushing his salad around on his plate. Bambam reached across the table, resting a hand on his wrist. Jeongguk looked up to see Bambam smiling sadly at him. 

“It’s gonna work out, you know that, right?” Bambam asked. Jeongguk nodded. 

“I know. Thanks, Bamie.” 

Jeongguk packed up his things and trudged through the slush and incoming heavy winds to get to his last class of the day. A full three hour lecture, trying not to fall asleep in the pointless philosophy class that had him putting his chin in his hand. It was tiring to try and keep his eyes open until seven o’clock at night, especially with the way the wind rattled the frames of the windows. 

He shoved all his things in his bag, not feeling any more philosophical than when he entered the class, and heading for the door. The winds had picked up, just as he feared, and he waved for a cab to get home, willing to foot the bill just to not be a life sized popsicle when he got home. He could already barely feel his fingers as it was. 

He all but ran up the stairs, keys fumbled in his frozen hands, letting himself into the marginally warmer apartment. He shook the snow off, hanging up all his winter clothes and taking the blanket Yoongi offered him, wrapping himself up tightly, waddling over to the kitchen in hopes that his hyung had made coffee. 

He thanked his stars that Yoongi loved him, pouring himself a large mug of the hot drink, taking it black just to feel the warmth slide down his throat. The bitterness bit at his tongue and he didn’t even care, relaxing against the counter, warm mug in his hands, warm blanket around his shoulders and a bed waiting for him just down the hall to fall into. 

Jeongguk passed the bed for a few hours though, instead walking back into the living room, falling onto the couch with Yoongi, mug landing on the coffee table. Yoongi readjusted to get Jeongguk’s head in his lap and Jeongguk closed his eyes as Yoongi ran his fingers through his hair, the television playing one of Yoongi’s murder mystery shows mindlessly, the murmur enough to almost have Jeongguk asleep already. 

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, somewhere between awake and asleep when there was a sudden and loud knock on the door. Jeongguk jolted from his sleepy state to sit up, Yoongi’s brow furrowing in concern. It was late, almost nine o’clock at night in the city and Namjoon was at work until later, much later. 

“I’ll get it,” Jeongguk decided. Yoongi didn’t move, but kept a careful, concerned eye on Jeongguk as he walked to the door. He walked slowly, jumping when there was more loud and edging on frantic knocking on the door. Jeongguk looked through the peephole to see. 

In all his tall and dark haired glory was Yugyeom, shivering in a thin coat and scarf, wringing his gloveless hands. Jeongguk gasped and wrenched the door open, Yugyeom looking at him with surprised eyes. 

“Get in here,” Jeongguk said, skipping any all pretenses to get him inside. He shut the door behind Yugyeom, wrapping the blanket around himself around Yugyeom’s shoulders. Up close, he looked even worse, teeth chattering, fingers gone pale and lips blue, snowflakes in his lashes. “How long have you been outside, you must be fucking freezing. Yugyeomie!” Jeongguk scolded him, rubbing his hands up and down Yugyeom’s upper arms. 

“I wanted- wanted to talk to you but you- you-” 

“You must be soaking wet, it’s practically a blizzard out there, c’mon, I have some clean clothes for you,” Jeongguk told him, taking his hand and resisting flinching from the ice coldness of it. He pulled him along, towing him down the hall and into his room. 

He sat Yugyeom down on his bed and began going through his clothes, pulling an oversized hoodie and long sleeve shirt from the drawers and passing up his clothes to rifle through the closet, which they had designated as Namjoon’s closet, pulling out a pair of sweats. 

“These should fit you. They’re my hyung’s but I’m sure he won’t mind and I’m a bit shorter than you, so…” Jeongguk trailed off, turning to look at Yugyeom. Yugyeom blinked a couple of times at him, smiling gently. Jeongguk set the clothes down and sat down next to him. “Are you okay?”

“Define okay,” Yugyeom joked but Jeongguk could see the redness of his eyes this up close, the watery smile on his face. 

“Did something happen? I feel like I haven’t seen you in months,” Jeongguk admitted, reaching for his hands. Yugyeom let him take them, holding him tightly, his fingers freezing in Jeongguk’s warm ones. It had been weeks, at least, and Yugyeom looked at their hands, and then back up at him. He swallowed and then nodded. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I- I’ve been a little bit busy lately,” he admitted. “Jeongguk-ah,” Yugyeom said, voice serious. His name was enough to have Jeongguk’s attention, hardly ever did Yugyeom call him by his full name. “We called off the wedding.” 

“For… to move it? Was it too soon? Did something happen to your parents?” Jeongguk asked, worried. 

“No, not that. I couldn’t… I couldn’t go through with it. Jaebum hyung might be able to, but not me. I couldn’t…” Yugyeom took a deep breath, his eyes welling up again. Jeongguk pulled his hands up to his mouth, gently kissing the backs of them. Yugyeom let out a watery, broken laugh. “I thought I could just… make it through until March. It all seemed so easy, so surreal.”

“After the New Year, they took Jimin hyung and I out for cake tasting. It was so silly, the cake didn’t even matter!” Yugyeom insisted. “It was like I finally realized how out of control my life was, like it finally hit home that I was going to marry someone I didn’t love and be forced into a life I didn’t want and honestly, I didn’t like any of the cakes, I don’t even really like cake that much,” Yugyeom said and Jeongguk smiled sadly at him.

“I know. Youngjae brought all cake donuts one day to breakfast and you had to tell him you don’t like cake donuts because they’re too heavy,” Jeongguk added. 

“Yeah. I had a total meltdown afterwards, I told my parents I didn’t wanna marry Jimin hyung, I didn’t wanna marry Taehyung hyung and I didn’t want to run the company. They told me I couldn’t have everything, that I had to choose, that that was part of life, the hard decisions. I told them, I didn’t want to give up my life for them. They kicked me out.” 

“Gyeomie-”

“I’ve been saying at Jimin hyung and Taehyung hyung’s apartment for the past couple of weeks, trying to get my head on straight. I felt awful, knowing I hadn’t talked to you or Bambam-ah or even Youngjae hyung. It wasn’t fair but I couldn’t until I knew what I wanted to do. I messaged Bambam-ah after his last lecture, asked about you. He sent me your address.”

“Pretty stupid to go out in a blizzard, huh?” Yugyeom quipped, Jeongguk letting out a disbelieving laugh at his best friend, tipping forward to rest his forehead against Yugyeom’s collarbone. Yugyeom bent his head forward to press a kiss to the crown of Jeongguk’s head. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Jeongguk murmured into his collarbone. 

“I want to go to school,” Yugyeom decided. “I want to finish school, but I have to wait until next semester, no way I’m gonna catch up now. I’ll have to apply for financial aid and I’ll have to get a job, an apartment maybe. I’m gonna be fucking awful at it, but I wanna do this. At least this. Everything else… I’ll just have to figure out,” Yugyeom told him. 

Jeongguk pulled away from Yugyeom, could see the silent and tired resolve in his best friend. 

“Well, why don’t you get changed out of those wet clothes. I’ll let my hyung know why you’re here and you can… stay the night?” Jeongguk suggested. Yugyeom nodded. “We’ll talk more when you’re comfortable,” he told him. 

“Okay,” Yugyeom agreed. Jeongguk leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his still chilly cheek and then stood, walking out of the room to let Yugyeom change. 

Yoongi hadn’t moved from the couch, apparently having gone back to watching is show. Jeongguk rolled his eyes, snatching up the blanket from Namjoon’s mattress in the corner of the great room and fell back into the couch with his hyung, this time sitting next to him but resting his head on his shoulder. Yoongi didn’t say anything, just rested his arm around Jeongguk’s shoulders, gently playing with his hair. 

“So?” Yoongi asked after a few long moments. 

“His name is Yugyeom. He’s going through a tough time. He’s gonna stay the night if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine. You know you don’t have to ask if your friends can come over anymore, Jeonggukie, you’re an adult.” 

“I know, I just wanted to be sure. We’re gonna sleep on Namjoon hyung’s mattress, if that’s okay.”

“Sure. I’ll text Namjoonie so he knows when he gets home,” Yoongi replied. Jeongguk nodded, Yoongi tipping over a little to rest his cheek on top of Jeongguk’s head. “Is this a friend or is this a boyfriend that’s staying the night?” Yoongi asked. It wasn’t suggestive, it wasn’t prying, it was a gently inquiry and Jeongguk thought about it. 

“It’s complicated.” 

Yoongi hummed but didn’t reply. They sat there with the television still playing the show until Jeongguk heard Yugyeom coming down the hall. Yoongi lifted his head so Jeongguk could, Jeongguk looking over to see Yugyeom waddling sheepishly down the hall, wrapped in the blanket and carrying his wet clothes and shoes. Jeongguk resisted the giggle he could feel climbing up his throat at seeing Yugyeom’s bare feet on the threadbare carpet of their apartment. 

“You can set your winter clothes on the last hook by the door and your other clothes on the drying rack in the corner. Your shoes by the door too. When you’re done, the coffee’s in the kitchen, the mug’s are in the cabinet and the sugar’s next to the machine if you want some. There’s room on the couch too,” Jeongguk explained. 

“Got it. Thanks,” Yugyeom said. The sincerity bled all through that word. 

“No problem.” 

 

Yugyeom made to turn over in bed, finding he couldn’t. He blinked his eyes opened slowly, finding himself pinned to the thin mattress he was sleeping on and looked to see what it was. A head of raspberry pink hair met his eyes and he snorted, dropping his head back against the pillow. He lifted his hands to slide them gently up and down Jeongguk’s back, closing his eyes in the early sun that was streaming through the window. 

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there with Jeongguk’s head on his chest but he felt no reason to get out of bed. He laid there for the entire time, alternating between rubbing his back, tapping patterns into his shoulder blades and tracing shapes along his spine. Jeongguk was dead to the world and Yugyeom felt no desire to wake him up. 

He heard Jeongguk’s roommates getting up, he assumed it was Yoongi hyung, whom he met last night, walking around already. If he thought Jeongguk should get up, he didn’t make any mention, walking past them and going into the kitchen. Yugyeom cracked his eyes open to see him standing at the counter, hands curled around the edge and head down, apparently still asleep on his feet. 

Jeongguk groaned on his chest, turning slightly and making to get up. He clearly didn’t know he was pinning Yugyeom down to the bed, trying to push himself up into a sitting position and finding it more difficult than he was anticipating. 

“Good morning to you too,” Yugyeom said, Jeongguk looking up at him. He fell back into Yugyeom’s chest, Yugyeom huffing a soft ‘oof’ and laughing gently at him. Jeongguk rested his chin on Yugyeom’s sternum, looking up at him. 

“Did I wake you?” Jeongguk asked. 

“Been awake awhile. Didn’t wanna wake you,” Yugyeom replied. “Sleep well on me?”

“Slept great,” Jeongguk assured him, offering him a sleepy smile and then rolled off of him. Yugyeom sat up, shaking his hair out and straightening out his shirt a bit while Jeongguk stretched out beside him. “Didn’t mean to pin you to the bed. You sleep okay?” Jeongguk asked. 

“Slept better than I have in awhile,” Yugyeom told him, honestly, smiling. Jeongguk replied in kind, climbing from the mattress to make his way into the kitchen. Yugyeom rolled onto his side, yawning as he reached out for his phone. He turned it on, the phone immediately vibrating frantically with messages. 

When it stilled, Yugyeom opened his messages. A few tens of messages from his older brother, from Jinyoung hyung and a couple from Jimin hyung. Bambam had sent a few as well, and there were multiple missed calls from Jaebum hyung, Jinyoung hyung and his parents. He ignored the ones from his parents and shifted to lean against the wall, calling his older brother. 

“Gyeom-ah! Where the hell are you?! Our parents told me the news last night, what the hell is going on?! Are you okay?! Where are you staying?!” Jaebum shouted immediately. Yugyeom pulled the phone away from his phone a bit to try and preserve his hearing. 

“Hyung, I can’t answer you when you ask that many questions that quickly,” Yugyeom told him. Jaebum huffed in the phone and Yugyeom could hear the sounds of Jinyoung hyung and Sungjin hyung trying to calm him down, Youngjae hyung as well. There was a moment of static and then Jinyoung hyung came over the line. 

“Hyung’s just worried about you, you understand?” Yugyeom hummed in reply. “Where are you?”

“I stayed at a friend’s last night. His name is Jeongguk-ah. I’ve been staying with Jimin hyung and Taehyung hyung lately, though. I’m fine. I can’t- actually, I can believe our parents waited until now to tell you guys about the wedding,” Yugyeom admitted, pulling his legs up to his chest. 

Jeongguk joined him on the mattress again, handing him a cup of coffee and sitting with him against the wall, resting his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder, cradling his own cup of coffee. He didn’t say anything, just sat with him, and Yugyeom appreciated the silent comfort. 

“They-!” he heard Jaebum shout, and then the static returned, his brother’s voice loud and clear. “How long?!”

“A couple of weeks. I didn’t return to school. I’m doing okay, though,” Yugyeom told him. Jaebum sighed deeply on the phone and he could just picture his older brother rubbing the space between his eyes with pinched fingers while Sungjin tried to calm him down, Jinyoung worrying his nails down to nothing. 

“You’ll stay with me, okay? Until we can get everything sorted out. Until we can talk to Mother and Father,” he insisted. 

“I don’t wanna talk to them, Jaebum hyung, they made it pretty clear what they expected from me and I don’t wanna do it. I’m not going to marry someone just because they want me to. I’m my own person, and so are you,” he reminded him. Jaebum was silent. “You know you don’t have to do what our parents want from us just because they want it, right? You can change your mind.”

“We’re getting married in nine months, Gyeomie, and this isn’t about me!” 

“No, it’s about what our parents have been pushing on us,” Yugyeom told him. “I love you, I’m always gonna love you no matter what and I don’t want this. I don’t want you to marry someone just because it’ll make our parents lives easier, just because it’ll make Jinyoung hyung’s parents’ lives easier. If they want you to run the company, they can do that without sacrificing yours and Jinyoung hyung’s happiness. It’s not fair.” 

“Life’s not fair.” 

“I know that. But this is a whole other level. Just think about it, okay, hyung? I have to go.” 

“We’re not done talking about this, Yugyeom-ah!” 

“I know, we’ll talk later. I love you.” Jaebum sighed, obviously sensing that the conversation was over for right now. 

“I love you too. Good bye.” 

Yugyeom whispered his goodbye on the other end and Jaebum hung up, his hand and his phone hanging by his side. 

“So?” Youngjae asked. 

“He doesn’t want to talk to our parents. He wants to figure this out on his own,” Jaebum told them. He sat down at the table, tossing his phone on the table and putting his face in his hands. “I knew it. I just knew the moment that Yugyeom told me about it that our parents had gone too far. There was no way, just no way Yugyeom was going to marry just anyone. And now this, they’re just… it’s so fucking stupid?! They had to have known it was always going to end this way.” 

“Jaebum hyung,” Jinyoung said, pulling out a chair and sitting next to him. “You can talk some sense into your parents. If anyone can, you can. You always could, change their mind, take Yugyeom back.” 

“They’re going to have rules, they’re going to want an heir, a wedding and Yugyeom’s not going to agree, he’s made up his mind, as bullheaded and ridiculous as this kid is,” Jaebum said, lifting his head, putting his chin in his hand. “I dunno, maybe it’s better this way. Yugyeom never wanted any of this anyway.” 

“So that’s it? We just let him find his own way?” Sungjin asked from the living room, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“He had to one day, I guess,” Jaebum replied. “You know what he said to me,” he said, a soft smile coming to his face. “He said, I don’t have to do what our parents want from us just because they want it. That I can change my mind.” Jinyoung froze up next to him and Jaebum looked at him. “We can change our minds.” 

“But-”

“I’m not. But y’know, Jinyoung, you can,” Jaebum told him. Jinyoung looked down and away. 

 

“You’ve been in a good mood lately,” Jae commented, setting his tray down. Jeongguk looked up from where he was sitting in the corner of the kitchen. Generally random people weren’t allowed in the kitchen for food safety reasons but Jeongguk made a habit of sitting on a crate next to the walk in freezer and messing with his phone and generally staying out of the way. If the manager had any problem with it, they had yet to say anything. 

“Uhm…?” Jeongguk replied. 

“You’ve been smiling more,” Brian supplied, as he managed to do all the time whenever Jae was being especially vague. 

“You’re also completely glued to your phone, which, as most millennials are,” Jae commented in a mocking tone, making Jeongguk roll his eyes gently. “But more so than usual. What’s got you in such a good mood?” He asked, walking over and pulling up a spare crate to sit next to him. 

“I’ve been spending more time with a friend lately,” he replied. Jae nodded, leaning over a bit to glance at his phone. It didn’t tell much, just a mundane text conversation open with someone named Gyeomie with a yellow heart emoji next to the name. “We lost touch for a couple of weeks, he was having family problems, but he seems to have figured it all out. He’s been staying at our apartment off and on for the past week.” 

“Sounds serious,” Jae joked, lifting his brows at him, face right up next to Jeongguk’s. Jeongguk shoved him away, Jae laughing loudly as he was pushed away. “Oh c’mon, Jeonggukie, you don’t hang out with people much, no one other than Bamie.” 

“It’s no big deal, hyung,” he replied, his phone vibrating in his hands. He looked down and smiled at the screen. “Not a big deal at all.” 

“Sure it’s not,” Jae said, ruffling Jeongguk’s hair as he stood back up. Jeongguk adjusted his hair back into place as Jae crossed the kitchen, taking the tray of hot drinks off the counter and slipping back out the door, Namjoon coming in as he left. 

“I’m almost done, and then we’ll get some dinner,” Namjoon told him, scurrying behind the counter and trading a tray with Jihyo for one covered in food. 

“I’m fine right here, hyung.” 

“One more round, I promise, Gukie,” Namjoon told him, turning and already rushing back out the door. Jeongguk smile to himself, shaking his head as his hyung pushed back out the door, out and onto the veranda, the party in full swing. 

“I don’t suppose you know what happened to Wonpil-ah as of late,” Park Jinyoung Senior commented, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Wonpil-ah’s been very busy, he elected to take a grad course in America next year,” Kim Eunkwang replied, swishing his whiskey around in his glass. “The smartest boy I know, honestly. He’s working so hard and I imagine he’s going to come out top of his class, just as I always suspected,” he explained. Park Jinyoung nodded. 

“And your sons?”

“Taehyung-ah is in his last year of schooling with Youngjae-ah, I’m sure you remember,” he said, Jinyoung nodding along with him. “Couldn’t be prouder of Seokjin-ah, he’s finished school, talks about taking over the club one day. I think he’s got an eye for business, would be really quite good at it,” Eunkwang explained. Jinyoung agreed, Namjoon walking past them and trying not to roll his eyes. 

Every day, the same conversations. 

He walked through the crowd, offering hors d'oeuvres and smiling at the yuppy, well-to-do families that either smiled without their eyes or ignored him altogether. He passed Jae on multiple occasions, Jae covering his face with the tray and making faces at him, forcing Namjoon to school his features. 

The aforementioned Kim Seokjin was stationed at the railing again, this time quite by himself. It was a strange image to see, Kim Seokjin standing alone without another young gentleman talking him up, the two of them giggling over something or another. But he seemed lost in thought and Namjoon hesitated for just a second before approaching him. 

“Can I interest you, sir?” He asked. Seokjin looked over, his features giving away his startled state before settling again. 

“No, thank you, though,” he replied. Namjoon nodded, about to go when Seokjin said, “do you ever think about how your life would be if you were born into another family?” Namjoon paused, uncertain if it was directed at him or not but he stepped close again, setting the tray down on the side table next to them.

“I can’t say I have,” Namjoon replied. Seokjin nodded. “Have you?”

“Many times,” Seokjin said, honesty coating his words. He looked up at Namjoon and took a deep breath. “You don’t have to stay, I’m sure you’ve heard more than enough of rich, snobby children complain about their lives.” 

“Everyone has hardships,” Namjoon told him, resting his arms on the railing with him. Seokjin turned over, leaning his elbows on the railing, broad back against the frosty railing. “Silver spoon or not, life is hard. I won’t begrudge you for that. Despite what some people might think, I know your life can’t possibly be that much of a cake walk.” 

“Thank you.” 

“May I ask you something?”

“Certainly.” 

“You’re alone today,” Namjoon began and Seokjin nodded. “Why?”

“You haven’t heard?” He said, looking at Namjoon with a slight upturn to the corners of his lips. Namjoon brow furrow and he shook his head. Seokjin smiled properly at him then. “Yugyeom-ah and Jimin-ah’s wedding was called off early this month, Yugyeom-ah disappeared off the face of the planet and no one has seen hide nor hair of Jimin-ah since. And just last night, my cousin told me he was going to America early, he was leaving the country with Jinyoung-ah,” he stated, looking at the ground. Namjoon’s eyes widened. “My family is trying to keep it under wraps but I don’t expect Jinyoung-ah to come back a single man and Jaebum-ah is staying away from the family, doesn’t want to bring attention to it. I’m afraid Park Jinyoung Senior’s future is in a rather rocky place without a certain heir to the company. It’s like… suddenly, everything fell apart.” 

“Fell apart? Or fell into place?” Namjoon asked. Seokjin looked at him. “None of them loved each other, except, I assume, Wonpil-ah and Jinyoung-ah. Maybe this is how it was always supposed to go. Sometimes things have to fall apart to fall the way they’re supposed to,” Namjoon suggested. Seokjin nodded. 

“Perhaps you’re right.” 

“I hope everything falls into place for you as well, Kim Seokjin-ssi,” he said, picking up his tray. He turned to go but Seokjin reached out, resting a hand on his arm. Namjoon turned to him. 

“What’s your name?”

“Namjoon,” he said, turning properly to point to his name badge. “Have a good night, sir,” he said, bowing shallowly and then walking away. Seokjin’s hand fell away from his arm and he settled back against the railing turning his head to look at the lakefront, frost bitten and still. 

 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Mark commented, letting himself into the room. Jaebum smiled at him, setting his sheet music down. “I’m gonna get in trouble one of these days for letting you hang out in here so late and I’m not taking the fall for you, even if you are the future owner of the company,” Mark told him, Jaebum lowering his eyes and his smile diminished just a little.

“Future owner of the company might not be the right term for me anymore,” Jaebum replied. Mark let the door fall shut behind him as he walked into the room, his features falling. “I might not be anything for this company anymore. Maybe you’ll get your wish and we’ll stop meeting like this,” he tried for a joke but Mark crossed the room, sitting down next to him, looking concerned. “The long face isn’t necessary,” Jaebum said. 

“What happened? Something with Jinyoung-ah?”

“Yeah,” Jaebum nodded. “My fiance disappeared. Ran off, left the country with his lover and left me lonely and jobless in Korea,” Jaebum explained. “Or that’s how the papers are going to spin it, make him the bad guy. Jinyoung-ah has never been the bad guy, he’s the one who gave up everything and all I did was set him free.” 

“The wedding’s off. He left? Just like that?” Mark asked. Jaebum nodded. 

“Yeah. My younger brother, he called off his wedding early last month,” Jaebum explained. “Our parents waited weeks to tell me, tell me that they cut him off too. When I finally called him, he was so calm. Like he had just… accepted it, the hand he’d been dealt,” Jaebum said, turning towards Mark. “You know what he said to me?” Mark shook his head. “That I don’t have to do what our parents want me to do just because they want it. That I can change my mind. Never in my life have I ever felt like Yugyeom-ah knew more than me than at that moment.” 

“So did you?” Mark asked. 

“No. But I told Jinyoungie he could. He left two weeks later, called me when he got to the airport, when he landed in America. I suppose it’s for the best. No one could ever love him like Wonpil-ah can,” Jaebum admitted. “He’s my best friend, it’s hard, to see him go, but there’s nothing here for him. Not when all he’s ever wanted was to be with Wonpil-ah.” 

“Then I guess this is how it’s always supposed to go,” Mark told him. Jaebum tilted his head at him. “Call me a romantic, but maybe you were never meant to marry him, maybe he was always supposed to run away with Wonpil-ah, do something crazy and completely ignore his parents. You only live once, I’ve heard, and sometimes, you don’t get a second chance at stuff like that. Maybe this was fate?” Mark suggested. 

“Maybe,” Jaebum agreed. 

“Well, if this is your last night here, maybe I should let you actually get some work done,” Mark told him, getting to his feet. Jaebum nodded, looking back down. “Perhaps I’ll see you around, Im Jaebum-ssi,” Mark said, resting a hand on his shoulder. He lingered for only a moment before heading back down the door, the door shutting gently behind himself. 

Jaebum sat there for a long moment, lowered his hands to his papers again but couldn’t bring himself to pick them up. He fingered the edge until it was soft in his fingers and he stared at the words but they didn’t mean a damn thing when he thought about it. 

Fate. Sometimes you don’t get a second chance and when Jaebum considered it, maybe it was true. And maybe, just maybe, there was a reason he met Mark when he did. Maybe he wouldn’t get this chance again. 

He picked himself up, shoving his things in his bag and headed for the door. He pushed it open, looking down the hall to see Mark’s cleaning cart just across the hall, the door propped open. Jaebum swallowed his nerve and cross the hallway, leaned in the doorway and saw Mark. 

He looked no different than he had five minutes ago, just going about his business, picking up the room and rapping under his breath to the song coming through his bluetooth. He could rap too, Jaebum could tell, and he leaned against the doorway for far longer than was probably decent, just watching Mark. The way his mouth formed the hangul, the flutter of his lashes against his cheeks when he blinked, the way he was so immersed in what he was doing. 

When he straightened and turned around, he gasped, clutching his chest with the hand not holding the garbage can. His eyes closed and then fluttered open, narrowing at Jaebum. 

“What the hell, you scared the shit outta me,” Mark swore at him, crossing the room to dump the garbage in the larger can on his cart, stationed next to Jaebum. “Give a man some warning or something,” Mark told him. 

“Sorry. I was thinking… you wanna get… breakfast, when you’re done?” He asked. Mark tilted his head at him, narrowing his eyes in confusion. 

“I get out at two a.m. Who’s gonna be open?”

“IHOP,” Jaebum replied. Mark snorted, dropping the garbage can at his feet, leaning against the cart. 

“Y’know, my friend, Yoongi, and my roommate, Jackson, went to IHOP during the day once and they said it was weird. Like it shouldn’t have existed, they arrived at a liminal space when it should’ve disappeared into it’s black hole and returned when it was dark outside. The staff were all off and the entire place felt weird. Are you sure you wanna go to IHOP?” Mark asked. 

“Well, we’ll be going when it’s dark, it’s fine. Show up at their normal, liminal space business hours,” Jaebum replied, smiling at him. 

“Two in the morning, normal business hours?”

“Sure,” Jaebum agreed. 

“And what will you do with your three hours as you wait for me to finish work?”

“I dunno, follow you around like a lost puppy. Promise not to get in your way,” Jaebum assured him. Mark nodded, pushing off from the cart. 

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” 

Mark pushed the cart back into the storage room, Jaebum leaning against the door, head against the frame as he waited. Mark picked up his things, tucking them all back into his pockets quickly and walked back over to slide his name badge through the reader. Jaebum glanced at it and then at Mark, Mark nodding to the doorway. Jaebum turned over, the two of them walking back towards the front of the building, Mark nodding at Nayeon on his way. Nayeon glanced at Jaebum but didn’t say anything, just waved and disappeared into the storage room. 

Jaebum opened the door for Mark, and the car door for him when they got to his car. Mark rolled his eyes but climbed in, settling down in the seat while Jaebum came around the other side, climbing in with him. 

The two of them sat in one of the two person booths, Mark tapping his fingers against the table as he looked around the restaurant. There just seemed to be this aura around IHOP that said it was for night drivers, for graveyard shifters, for insomniacs. He couldn’t deny that he was sure it was weird to come in here during the day, like it just didn’t feel right. 

“So, what’s your plan now?” Mark asked, blowing across his cup of coffee. He really should’ve been going home and going straight to bed, but he wanted to stay up with Jaebum instead. 

“What do you mean?” Jaebum asked, taking a sip of his iced coffee. Iced coffee, Mark almost laughed when he ordered it. It was a white chocolate drink even. 

“Well, you’re not planning for a wedding anymore. You’re not sure where you’re going to work after all this time, and I assume you haven’t spoken to your parents in minute,” Mark commented. Jaebum nodded to all of the assumptions. “So what now? You have a whole plethora of options in front of you.”

“Producing, I’m still going to do that,” he decided. Mark smiled over his mug at him. “I don’t know if I’ll keep at it at JYP, maybe BigHit or Cube will take me. Maybe I’ll start my own company,” Jaebum suggested. “I’m gonna stick with music, though, I can’t imagine not making music. It’s a part of me,” he finished. 

Mark smiled at him, and looked up when the waiter showed up with their food. The two of them tucked in in silence, Jaebum looking up from his pancakes to look at Mark. 

“What about you?” Mark laughed, lifting his napkin to wipe his mouth. 

“What about me?” Mark replied. 

“Anything different for you?”

“Not really. Bambam-ah finishes school this semester, maybe he’ll move out, it’ll be weird to live just Jackson-ah and I but I wouldn’t be surprised, he and Jeonggukie might get a place,” Mark suggested. Jaebum paused but didn’t comment. “My friend Hoseok-ah, he’s been looking for a place, his roommate is probably going to move in with her girlfriend soon and he’s practically living on Yoongi-ah and Namjoon-ah’s couch. Maybe I could convince him to move into our place.” 

“Sounds like if Jeongguk-ah moves out he already has another roommate,” Jaebum commented, taking another bite of his food. Mark lowered his fork and stared at Jaebum, disbelieving. Jaebum looked up when Mark didn’t say anything, lifting a brow. “What?”

“You know Jeonggukie?” 

“Ah… Yugyeomie has been staying there, off and on. He’s been at Jimin-ah’s but… it’s clear there’s something going on with him and Jeongguk-ah. Sounds like Bambam and Jeongguk already have a third if they move out on their own,” Jaebum commented. Mark laughed like it startled out of him, leaning back in his seat. “What is it?” 

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” 

“Seems to be the story of my life lately,” Jaebum said, taking a sip of his drink. 

 

Jaebum shouted up the stairs at Sungjin, who almost tripped, carrying his box of things. Sungjin rolled his eyes, sidestepping the railing to get into the apartment and setting the box down on the couch. He rolled over and fell into the cushions, pretending to fall asleep when he heard someone come stomping up the stairs.

“Hey, lazy bones, get up!” Jaebum called to him. “You came here to help move, not take a nap!” Jaebum told him. Sungjin opened his eyes, narrowing them at Jaebum as he carried the box of clothes into Youngjae’s bedroom. “I think Yugyeomie and Jeonggukie are down there. Give ‘em a hand!” He called out. 

Sungjin stood up, heading back down to see Yugyeom and Jeongguk taking a break on the tailgate of his truck. Sungjin shook his head, sitting down with him. Youngjae pulled up to the curb, he and Jimin getting out to see them standing there and shook their own heads. 

“I thought I asked you guys to help me move in,” Youngjae said, walking over to them. 

“You did, we’re taking a well deserved break,” Yugyeom told him. Youngjae shoved him in the shoulder but didn’t do much else, the five of them standing around on the curb instead of actually moving the last of the boxes up into the apartment. Jaebum came down to see them all standing around. 

“You heard from Jinyoung-hyung lately?” Yugyeom asked, leaning forward a bit. Youngjae nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“He’s doing good, loves New York, the crazy guy. He said Wonpil hyung’s English is really improving and he’s excited to go back to school. Father helped him get a work visa, he’ll be working to improve the New York branch of JYP while Wonpil’s at school,” Youngjae explained. “I’m glad, y’know. I really thought our parents would stop talking to him once he moved.” 

“Your dad’s no tyrant, and I think he realized what he was doing. Jaebum-ah and Yugyeomie’s haven’t but… Rome wasn’t built in a day,” Sungjin pointed out. “You know we’re missing the weekend get-together by doing this,” Sungjin mentioned. 

“Taehyungie’s keeping me updated,” Jimin said. “Everyone’s choosing not to talk about us anyway, like if it’s not talked about, it’s not happening. Nothing truly changed there,” Jimin commented. “Let’s get the rest of the boxes up and order pizza, I’m hungry.” 

“I second that,” Jeongguk agreed, jumping off the tailgate. Jaebum rolled his eyes but opened the back of Jimin’s car, pulling the last few boxes and miscellaneous items from it and carrying them upstairs. 

Jimin directed them all, warning them not to scratch the paint in the living room as they adjusted Youngjae’s extra bookshelf. Youngjae and Jaebum disappeared to the bedroom to try and find places to put all of Youngjae’s things, Sungjin wandering in when it had been half an hour and they hadn’t emerged from trying to put his bed frame back together from it’s dismembered state. 

Turns out, it takes five guys to readjust a bed frame to fit properly and put the thing back together, Jimin laughing from the living room when Yugyeom and Jaebum started shouting about the correct way it was supposed to face. Jimin called them all out for a break when it was only half built and Jaebum was about the rip the instructions in half. 

“So, what finally made you cave?” Jimin asked, over pizza and way, way too much soda. 

“My mother’s insistence that Seulgi is a nice girl and that I should give her a chance,” Youngjae answered honestly. “One of these days…” 

“But not one day soon,” Jeongguk commented, and they all couldn’t tell him how true that comment was. 

 

“Namjoon-ah?” 

Namjoon turned from his laptop and his chai latte to see Kim Seokjin standing behind him. He smiled gently and jerked his head to the seat next to him at the bar. Seokjin glanced around and then settled down in the seat to his left, resting his arms on the bar. 

“How are you?” Namjoon asked, pulling his headphones from his ears. 

“I’m doing well. So is everyone else. I agreed to take over the family business, the Kim Country Club, it’s familiar and I like the job,” he told him. 

“Good, I’m glad. How is everyone else doing?” Namjoon asked, lifting his drink to his lips. 

“Good. Strange. I haven’t seen most of them in weeks, maybe a month or so. Jaebum-ah is keeping to himself but Jinyoung-ah texts me, Wonpil-ah too. They love America, they think it’s really for them,” Jinyoung told him. Namjoon nodded, smiling at him. “You know, I talk about myself a lot, but I don’t know anything about you.” 

“What’s there to know?” Namjoon replied. 

“So much. What do you do, other than work at a country club?” Seokjin offered. “This is the only time I’ve seen you outside of that place and you look like you would fit right in with my family,” Seokjin suggested, looking him over. Namjoon looked at his loafers, his dark wash skinny jeans and oversized peacoat. He wasn’t so sure about that, but he smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose nonetheless. 

“Should I be offended by that statement?” Namjoon asked. 

“No, you look good. Tell me about yourself, you know so much about me,” Seokjin said. Namjoon sighed and settled in. 

“I’m a wanna-be music producer. I live with a grumpy hyung and a bright eyed kid who’s about to graduate and this kid who kind of lives with us but not really. I work two jobs to keep the roof over our head and food on the table and I have so many friends it’s fucking ridiculous. We all stormed into our friends, Mark, Jackson and Bambam’s, apartment this past Christmas, like every other Christmas and I almost couldn’t breath and dinner was a huge affair. I don’t see my family enough even though I love them so much but I kind of already have a family here, so it’s alright,” Namjoon explained. Seokjin had rested his elbow on the bar and his chin in his hand while Namjoon was talking. 

Namjoon looked over to see Seokjin looking at him with big eyes, smile pulling at his plush, pink lips. Namjoon laughed breathily and picked up his drink, taking a sip before meeting Seokjin’s eyes again. 

“I’m 24 and I’m tired all the time but it’s worth it.” 

“Do you wanna exchange numbers?” Seokjin asked. 

“I’d like that a lot.” 

 

“Sorry, we’re late!” Jae yelled, coming into the dining area. Brian rushed in after him, rolling his eyes as he straightened his own tie. Yoongi grabbed Brian by the wrist, straightening his tie for him while Jae leaned against Brian’s back. 

“Why can you two never be on time?!” Hoseok shouted at them. “And where’s Dowoon?”

“He’s gonna be late, he had to pick up Dahyun and Chaeyoung, it’s a whole mess, but they’ll be here,” Brian assured him, Yoongi tucking his tie into his waistcoat. “Why did we have to be here anyway, just because Namjoon’s boyfriend-”

“Not my boyfriend!” Namjoon shouted from the far tables. 

“Just because Namjoon’s special friend,” Jae amended, getting a loud laugh from Jackson, Mark rolling his eyes where he was helping Namjoon set up the far tables, “is putting together this huge bash for Chinese New Year doesn’t mean we have to come here looking like this?! I don’t even own a suit, this is Brian’s.” 

“Explains why I can see your ankles,” Jaebum commented, coming in from the kitchen. “You’re in a country club, can you guys at least try to act like you belong here, for two seconds,” Jaebum suggested, pushing the cart up against the wall. The buffet was still being made but it was coming together, slowly but surely. Everything seemed to happening late for this party. 

“This party is two weeks late and I want to be drunk five minutes ago, I’m calling bullshit on all of this,” Jae decided. Brian pulled his irritating roommate towards the bar, hoping to shut him up for five minutes. 

“I’ll control him, give me like five minutes and two ounces of whiskey,” Brian announced. Youngjae’s laugh could be heard from the other room, said boy coming tumbling from the kitchen with Bambam helping him push the rest of the buffet cart out onto the floor. 

The guest of honor was still trying to breathe deeply and not get worked up in the bathroom. He pressed a hand against his cheek and then smoothed it over his tie. Seokjin wasn’t sure why he was so worried about this, it wasn’t like this was a huge party or a big deal or anything but he felt… nervous, for some reason. He felt like this was a lot bigger than it actually was and he couldn’t place the feeling. 

“Are you hiding in the bathroom?” Jimin asked, coming in. Seokjin smiled at him through the mirror, Jimin coming up behind him. “Taehyung has been looking for you, y’know. He’s worried.” 

“I’m fine, just… trying not to throw up.” 

“You’ve not drank anything, you better not throw up,” Jimin told him. Seokjin smiled at him, turning to look at Jimin head on. Jimin reached up, tightening his tie and fixing his pocket square. “You’re going to do fine. It’s just our friends.”

“I just- we haven’t done something like this since-”

“I know. But they’re not here,” Jimin reminded him. “They’re not going to ruin this for us. This is for us, for our friends, for… new beginnings. Now, c’mon, you don’t want to leave everyone waiting,” Jimin urged him, pulling gently at his lapels. Seokjin nodded. “I’m not leaving you in here to panic alone, so you’re coming with me,” Jimin insisted, taking his hand and pulling him along, Seokjin laughing as Jimin dragged him from the bathroom. 

“Hey, he lives!” Yugyeom crowed as soon as Seokjin approached. He reached out and pinched Yugyeom’s cheek, Yugyeom batting his hyung away playfully while Jeongguk shook his head at him.

“Good to see you too, you little brat,” Seokjin told him. 

It didn’t take long for the party to end up in full swing, Hoseok trying to bat Jae away from him when he got a little too drunk, pink in the cheeks and bothering him. Youngjae was caught giggling into Taehyung’s shoulder on more than one occasion, the two of them sharing drinks and talking about their impending graduation over the food. Jackson was a nuisance to everyone, but especially Yoongi, Yoongi trying to get him away but Jackson only wrapped himself closer, swaying with his hyung in an approximation of a slow dance that Yoongi reluctantly agreed to. 

“They’re kind of cute, right?” Sungjin commented to Brian over glasses of whiskey, Jimin having stolen Bambam away from Jeongguk and Yugyeom long enough to drag him to dance. The music was slow and soft and Jimin hugged Bambam close, resting his head on his chest. Bambam swayed back and forth with him, tucking his face into Jimin’s hair. 

“Not nearly as cute and Yugyeomie and Jeonggukie,” Brian insisted, looking at the two who were curled up on a chair at one of the tables. Jeongguk had managed to fit himself on Yugyeom’s lap, the two of them tipsy off wine and murmuring together, foreheads together. 

“It’s like love is all around us and we just can’t catch a breath,” Sungjin sighed. Brian’s brow furrowed as he stared at Sungjin. 

“Speak for yourself, man. That idiot may be a pain in my ass, but he’s my pain in my ass,” Brian said, gesturing vaguely to Jae, who had finally gotten someone to relent to his teasing, it was Jackson, who had finally left Yoongi alone, the two of them leaning on each other on the dance floor. 

“I should’ve known.” 

Seokjin leaned against the railing on the terrace, the crisp late winter wind catching but not cold enough to send him back inside. A glass of white hung from his fingertips as they hung over the edge of the railing, looking out at the lake. The one thing that truly never seemed to change. 

“Not enjoying your own party?” Namjoon asked, coming up beside him. 

“Just thinking, you know, as I too often do.” 

“About what?” 

“About what’s going to happen this year. We prepared for a wedding for so long and now that’s not happening, my little brother is still graduating but Yugyeomie’s not. And this whole fucking thing, this huge club, it’s all gonna be mine in a number of months,” Seokjin mentioned. Namjoon hummed in agreeance. “Can I do that? Can we keep doing this?”

“Life is… unpredictable like that,” Namjoon insisted. Seokjin looked at him. “You never know what’s coming, so you just… have to roll with it. Because what else are you gonna do? Life’s never stagnant, you gotta change with it sometimes.” 

“Thank you,” Seokjin said, looking at him. Namjoon looked over at him, smiling gently. 

“For what?”

“Listening to me. Even when I was a stupid, rich kid you didn’t even know. You’ll never know how much I needed it,” Seokjin insisted. 

“I have an idea,” Namjoon told him. He leaned in and Seokjin met him halfway, the two of them kissing gently, leaning on that railing, staring out at that lake, that ever present lakefront. 

“What do you suppose, we take a dip in the lake?” Mark said, walking along the gravel pathway outside the country club. “This suit is dry clean only and it’s the only suit I have so you better have a better idea than that for taking me all the way out here, Im Jaebum-ssi,” Mark joked, and Jaebum laughed, reaching for his hand. 

“Nothing like that,” Jaebum assured him, taking his hand in his. “You know, four, five months ago, I walked down here with Jinyoungie and I thought, this is it. This is going to be my life, at least for the new few years. I was going to marry him and we were going to have this blissful, fake marriage that everyone thought was perfect and I had convinced myself, it was fine. It was all going to be fine, and I wouldn’t regret a second of it,” Jaebum said, still walking with hand, swinging their hands back and forth. 

“And?”

“And, now I know I would’ve been, so unhappy. Jinyoung-ah, he would’ve resented me, he would’ve been unhappy. I guess I never thought about how much we were giving up just to make our parents happy,” Jaebum admitted, turning to look at Mark. Mark came to a slow stop. 

“So why did you bring me out here?”

“Because I always wanted to walk out here with someone I truly cared for. Jinyoung-ah’s my best friend but I never, could never, will never be able to be in love with him. You know you said, maybe it was fate. Maybe Jinyoung-ah was always supposed to be with Wonpil-ah. And maybe… maybe you showed up in my life for a reason.” 

“Jaebum-”

“I don’t love you, but I know I care about you. And if you don’t… about me, then I accept that. I just thought you oughta know,” Jaebum explained.

Mark looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity. Jaebum was so sincere, so earnest, so honest and Mark would be lying if he said he didn’t feel… something. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was something. Not love, but with time, with patience and careful tending, it could one day be. And that made all the difference. 

“I do care for you,” Mark assured him, reaching for his other hand. “I do, so much. And maybe one day, one day that care will be love. Maybe we just… have to wait it out.” 

“I would like that a lot,” Jaebum admitted. Mark leaned in, hesitant, but Jaebum lifted a hand to curl around his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. Mark rested a hand on his chest, leaning into Jaebum’s touch, the two of them kissing on that gravel walkway like they had all the time in the world. 

And maybe, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> holy dicks. i wrote this months ago but didn't have the gumption to tag all those fucking pairings until now so... here it finally is. there's four groups. there's so many people. i can't believe i finished this fucker. 
> 
> p fuckin proud of this thing tho


End file.
